One Rider for All
by PhantomKnightPercival
Summary: Kamen Riders, a forgotten hero that saved the world many times. Now young Izuku Midoriya have taken the mantle to become the first rider that the world of quirks will ever see. (Chapters have been revised and edited)
1. The Rising Worthless and Slaying Moon

Izuku MIdoriya watched his childhood bully/friend suffocate to death by the slime villain that did the same thing to him. He wanted to help but he remembered what All Might said to him, he remembered those soul crushing words that make him believe that without a quirk, he can't be a hero. Then he remembers those harsh abusive words that his childhood bully told him everyday of his life, and he finally faces the reality that he is a worthless deku like they all said to him. No one believed that he could be a hero. Maybe he shou-

**HEY KID! DOWN HERE!**

He looked down and saw a watch looking device, it had a face of someone with a forest green mask, red compound eyes and a 'V' antenna on its head, it was talking to him, **"Hey kid! Pick me up!"**

The green haired boy was hesitant at first but he already picked it up and soon after, time freezes for a moment. Izuku was confused about why everything and everyone stopped, he then looked at the watch, "What is going on?"

"**Press the button and find out" **the watch said, then Izuku did and suddenly gained memories of someone familiar to him or maybe like him. The person's memories were of him and All Might, his secrets, his success, and his downfall. But what set Izuku off was that major secret that All Might had,

"His quirk was passed down?" He asked the device,

"**Yes. But right now he overused his limit, now he is in the background, watching Bakugo perish! Are you going to let that man eat his words or are you going to fuck shit up!"**

"But how can I? I am worthless….what can I do?"

The ridewatch looks at Midoriya and shocks him a bit,** "Kid, listen. Power isn't everything. You may be a limp noodle now but it is your choice to make things happen"** the words resonated with Izuku,** "Kamen Riders before they were ordinary people but took the chance when no one else does. Take my word and become the soldier of justice, become a KAMEN RIDER!"**

Izuku suddenly felt a heart of determination and quickly ran towards the sludge villain, not caring about the heroes yelling at him to get away. Not caring about the danger that lies ahead. Only caring about saving Bakugo so he won't suffer anymore, "I will change fate with my hands!"

The Symbol of Peace grew into shock as he watch the fanboy going into charge into danger, the same fanboy that he had to let down, saying that heroes always risking their lives, but here he is not living up to his words but the quirkless boy is doing what he should have done, 'I gotta save that boy!' he tries to move but starts spewing blood from his mouth, 'Shit! But what can I do? My body is not giving me anymore options! That boy is going to die if I don't help! If only he had a quirk like mine!'

The ridewatch started glowing, it changed into a silver driver with a green ring in the center and a red turbine in the middle. It straps itself into the green haired teen's waist, "Izuku! Say Henshin now!"

Doing what the device said, Izuku MIdoriya yelled out, "HENSHIN!" He jumped into the air as he changed forms. Now wearing forest green body armor with a black undersuit with white military style gloves and gun metal black boots with red highlights.

**The Ninth Hero! Deku!**

He landed in front of the crowd of people, the crowd were in shock when a random junior high student transformed. An old man recognized what Izuku is, "It's a Kamen Rider! They became real! Real I tell you!" Some the slightly young adults took notice of this,

"A Kamen Rider?"

"I thought those guys are just fiction!"

"Well one is right there!"

While the crowd murmured among themselves. The new rider continued running through the fire and made a quick grab of Bakugo, "Don't worry I got you!"

"I don't need your help, Deku!" the blonde denied his help, but he doesn't have a choice and Izuku isn't tolerating his bullshit anymore,

"Would shut up and let me help you!" With the newfound strength, he pulls his bully out of the sludge villain like a tooth and throws him at Death Arms to catch him. The sludge villain isn't too happy that his meat suit has been revoked,

"Why you little!" He slashes his tentacles at the green rider but he quickly dodges,

"Holy shit, how did I become that fast?": he said to himself,

"**I'll answer it after we got done with this!" **

Izuku quickly grabs one of the tentacles and swings him around then throws him up in the air. The hero's body starts emitting green static electricity and urges himself to jump in the air and make a kick pose. For some reason he has the feeling to yell out this attack, "HURRICANE RIDER KICK!" The powered up kick connected to the sludge villain's body, making it explode upon contact. The impact of his kick was so great, it created rain. The droplets extinguish the fires while Izuku lands on his feet, though he fumbled into the ground but he stood strong. He turned around and looked at the crowd, who were in awe of his debut.

"He kicked that villain so hard, he created rain!"

"Could he be the next All Might!?"

"I don't know about that but this kid stopped the flames too! He is a hero!"

The crowd cheered for the Kamen Rider, the first time that Izuku heard cheers instead of laughter, part of him wanted to cry but he didn't want the public to know that he was a cry baby. He was already bullied for that for far too long. But a couple of the pro heroes have grabbed Izuku and started to scold him, telling him that he was reckless and threatened to charge him for illegal quirk use. But a hero arrived to his aid,

"Alright that's enough!" Out came from the crowd was All Might, all buffed up in his somewhat American glory, "That boy did what he had to do while you so-called heroes stand around and let the victim suffer!" they tried to excuse themselves but All Might wasn't having any of that, "A hero always risks their lives! And this young man has shown that he is more of a hero than you both." His glare was so powerful, it was like a punch in the face. He turned his attention to Izuku, "Now tell me young man, who are you?" He smiles genuinely and places his hand on his shoulder.

Izuku almost wanted to cry, no one ever stood up for him and he felt very grateful for All Might for standing up to him, "I am Kamen Rider….Deku!"

"Kamen Rider Deku! I would love to see your skills once you go pro!" He laughed wholeheartedly while slapping the teen's back.

_**Later….**_

Izuku, the ridewatch, and All Might are alone, away from the fans and press. Both silently look at each other, not knowing who should talk first. But All Might started to say, "I am sorry for what I said, Midoriya. I made a big deal with my words but you proved me wrong. I say you would make a fine hero on your way."

He sniffed and rubs the tears off of his eyes, "Thank you All Might, that's all I wanted to hear all my life" The ridewatch got up in the pro hero's face,

"**Hello All Might! I am Midori! I came from the future….I think?"**

"What?" Both Izuku and All Might were shocked by the news,

"**Yeah, I was sent here on like an important mission or something but I can't remember. My memory must've gotten damaged when I met Izuku. Anyway I came from your successor! I have your quirk now!"**

The hero of many years looks like he was going to have a heart attack among the many health problems he already has, "How can you be from the future? What proof do you have?"

"**Well I know your real name is Toshinori Yagi and you received your quirk from Nana Shimura. You also told your successor about the origin of One for All and your ultimate enemy, All for One. You're also friends with David Shield and used to have a sidekick, Sir Nighteye and-"**

"Okay I believe you. No one else knows about One for All and the history behind it except a few select people. But I wonder what you mean that you have my quirk?"

The small device flies around the man's head while explaining, **"Well I know you were in the background and praying that Izuku and I would be fine. You subconsciously gave Izuku your quirk and consent to, which activated my function. I was built to carry One for All as a safeguard if the successor died. But I have the quirk, Izuku is still quirkless!"**

"Amazing" his sunken eyes grew wide, then looked at the duo, "You two, maybe the right choice to inherit my quirk. Well Midori is the holder of my quirk. But Izuku Midoriya, I know you are going to be a great hero someday. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Then the hero leaves, "May we meet again. I am sure Midori has my number."

The young boy watched his idol go and yelled to him, "I will! All Might! I promise to make you proud!"

Unknown to the three, someone was watching them and took pictures of All Might in his buffed form and his real form. Laughing to himself while examining the pictures, "Time to raise some hell…."

_**The next day….**_

Tetsuya Intelligence, one of the biggest support companies in the world. Developing near perfect support items for all heroes and agencies, and creating AI tech for their biggest s, UA High. Creating the test robots for their entrance exams and support bots that help their daily custodian needs. Other schools have Tetsuya Intelligence technology but none are bigger and better than UA. Their current CEO, Max Tetsuya have inherited the company from his grandfather, much to the shock of the employees that he is only 16 years of age, but he has proven time after time that he is worthy of such position especially his greatest creation,

"Izu, what is left on my todo list?" the boy in a black stylish business suit, with a scarlet red under shirt. Asking a woman wearing a white and green dress with a black bow around her neck,

"You have an important meeting with a Mr. Chisaki"

"Oh...so it's time" his red eyes looked at the briefcase as he straightened his white hair, "Is the gear fully functional?"

"Yes, Max. It is fully functional and ready for usage"

"Perfect" he dropped his morning paper and headed out with his assistant. The teenager got into his limo while being trapped in his own thoughts, 'I play too long with their game. Now they gave me their location. Nighteye and his agency have done nothing but sit on their asses and let her suffer. All because of Nighteye's bullshit quirk….who knows how long she had to endure whatever that fucking mafia did to her. I promise to you, Eri. I will save you.' He inspected the driver, the black and neon green driver with a small key with a reaper on it.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Overhaul, also known as Kai Chisaki, waited for the CEO to arrive with the ransom money for his daughter. Knowing that two people who don't even look like their parents, kidnapped the little girl for ransom but not knowing her quirk could kill one of them. When the foolish woman gave up the child to him, he knew that it is a perfect opportunity to earn a large amount of cash and have a weapon of mass destruction at his side. Soon a car pulled up and came Max, which surprises the yakuza boss, "You're quite young to be a father, let alone a CEO"

"I get that a lot and child parents are a sad reality. But my little girl is my pride and joy" He grinned so kindly then it turned into a deadly glare, "Now where is she?"

The boss snapped his fingers and his men brought over the little girl, a small white haired little girl with red eyes like Max and a tiny horn on her head, she is wearing a hospital gown with bandages on her arms, which made Max very angry,

"You betrayed my deal. It's off now, so give me back my Eri!" He roared in a demanding voice, but Overhaul is not budging,

"Oh? Then you don't mind if I kill her then" He was going to place his hand on Eri, which freaked her out,

"DADDY!" She cried, which finally triggered Max to use his quirk,

"THE WORLD!" He stopped time and walked over and grabbed his daughter. Upon touching his daughter he can see her memories, the times that she was abused mentally and physically. What's worse is that he sees what Overhaul did to her to make his drug, "Daddy is sorry for not saving you sooner…." He walked back to the safe side and time started again.

Overhaul noticed that the girl is no longer by his side and see Max bleeding from the mouth, "What did you do!?" he angrily yelled,

"I played nice. I give in to your demands! I did every and carry the very thing that you wanted and YOU DID THIS HORRIBLE THINGS TO MY LITTLE GIRL! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He straps on the driver to his waist and activated his key

**SLASH!**

"Henshin" He scan his device and inserted it into his driver

**AUTHORIZE**

**PROGRISE!**

A ghoulish looking knight with a scythe floats around the young CEO and turns him into a rider with a black undersuit with aged knight armor with red compound eyes under the knight visor, also wearing a tattered red cloak.

**REAPING THE SOUL! CHRONO REAPER! Time strikes midnight as your soul expired**

The yakuza boss stands back in terror, "Who the hell are you!?"

"I am Kamen Rider Reaper. And you have sealed your fate!"

He growled and ordered his top men to get him, "Kill him and grab the money and girl!" The Eight Precepts of Death have charge against the reaper, but he pulls out a large mechanical buster sword and used his quirk on them,

"The World!" Time freezes, his sword extended and slashes at their necks with one quick swift, "Time Resumes…." Now he is covered in the blood of his enemies. He quickly dodges the next attack from a man who was using an hour and minute hand as a weapon, "You think you handle someone like me!?"  
"Such arrogance…."

"It's not arrogance if I can back up my claim!" In an instant, he punches the yakuza member and head lock him, "You should never fuck with me" he said it in a low threatning voice before snapping his neck. Then he is surrounded by a army of thugs under the command of some midget,

"Don't let him live! He will pay for defying us!" They gather around Max, but he activates another gear system in his sword, turning it into a scythe. He swings his blade at them, hittin them deep and critical. Like mowing the lawn, he made a quick and messy work out of them, his clean blde now covered in sticky red blood. He walked towards the small member of the yakuza and stomped on his little body like an insect. He turned his attention to Overhaul, his scythe turned back into a sword,

"They don't call me the reaper for no reason…." He jumped to the side to avoid the touch that could kill him and slammed the hilt of his sword against his face. Then kicks his side, "You wonder if I have this much power, why do I let myself be played by your hands?" He quickly dodges and slams his foot against his gut, "Well there's a thing that assassins do, they make their prey have a false sense of hope. Once they take the bait, the predator finishes them off with no problem."

"You're a monster!" the mafia boss yelled in pain, then Max gave off a threatening aura towards him,

"Says the bastard that used my daughter as a plaything!" He slashes his sword on one of his hands, cutting it off completely. The man screamed in pain, "The way you harvest my little angel's blood. The way you and your sick group did to her! AND YOU DARE CALL ME A MONSTER!" The reaper rider stepped on Overhaul's remaining hand and looked at him dead in the eyes, "The League would have raised my ranking higher when they found out that I killed you. Too bad I left." With the thrust of his arms, the sword pierced through the now dead Overhaul's head, the sword rose out of his head, splattering brain chunks on the ground.

Max changed back to his civilian form and entered back to his limo, where Izu is comforting his daughter. The teenage father quickly hugged his daughter tight and sobbed a little, "I am so sorry, Eri. I am so sorry that I couldn't save you fast enough!"

"Daddy!" his daughter cried into his suit. She was sad that she worried her father, but glad that he came and saved her. The drive back to Tetsuya Intelligence was a long and enduring drive, knowing that things could have gone wrong but a miracle happened. A father came to his child's time of need, taking care of the monsters that haunts her dreams and reassuring her that as long as he breathes, no one would get past him. Eri had long fallen asleep onto her father's lap, it was quite the right time for the teen to start bleed from his mouth,

"Izu, juice pack...please" He hold himself from coughing out his red filling as his assistant gave him his packet of juice and he drink it all in one sip, healing him,

"Max, I must remind you about the dangers of your quirk. The more you overuse it, you will suffer more dangerous drawbacks." His assistant looked at him with worry, her creator and partner could die from these drawback if he continue his reckless use,

"No need. As long as I keep using these packets the company produced. I won't have to worry…. I just need to not overuse the quirk like that again…" His eyes met Izu's eyes, reassuring her that he won't harm himself that way again, "Besides, I am not going to let Eri be alone ever again."

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Hello and welcome to One Rider for All, originally I wanted to make a Power Ranger centered crossover with the idea of a Villain!Deku with powers of Lord Drakkon. One was Izuku becoming Manga Defender or what he is known in the Sentai as Black Knight, as a defender of the Earth and the successor to the mantle of said hero. Anyway, this will be the first fic with an M rating due to the beginning and future chapters involving blood and death. Hoping that you guys like it and wishing to read more in the future as I continue writing for Timeless Heroes.**

**A/N (6/5/20): There, it has been revised. I am kinda proud of what I wrote this time, even I think what I wrote in the past is cringy. Hopefully you guys enjoy this version better, Chapter 2 will also get rewritten as well. But chapter 3 and 4 will have some minor edits to match the writing of this. **


	2. Reaping Storm

"_**In recent news, The Symbol of Peace has been placed into early retirement due to loss of his quirk and recent scandal of showing his true form and revealing his long injury. The number one has not commented on his retirement for the time being. In other news, the daughter of the CEO of Tetsuya Intelligence has returned home after being kidnapped two weeks ago. The father of the four year old has brought justice to his own hands and killed the entire Yakuza that kidnapped his daughter. He stated, 'The heroes failed to save my daughter, so I took this matter into my own hands and got her back'. The CEO would have been arrested for homicide but stated that he has a license to kill and used it for self defense when the Yakuza boss threatened to kill him."**_

Izuku and Midori walked past by the television sets displayed near them and headed towards the Dagobah Beach, the once beautiful area, now a field of waste and illegal dumping. The green haired rider wondered about the area and why Midori brought him here, "Midori why are we here? Shouldn't we be training?"

"Izuku, I want you to punch that washing machine" Midori told him, which confused the boy, "Use all the power given to by our merging"

"Oh." He concentrated his fist and cocked it, "Hurricane SMASH!" He yelled and punched the machine but only to hurt his hand, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He held his wrists while waving his hand in pain, "How come this is different than yesterday? I thought I had a quirk?"

"In reality, you don't" The ridewatch floated towards his comrade, "I have the quirk, you just have the strength but none of the power. You're like a strongman, but with no power or force to back up the look"

"How will I reach that strength that I have yesterday?"

"Easy. Train your body and mind, and when we turn into Kamen Rider, then our strength might double or even triple in power alone. Besides, you lack the body to even think of becoming a soldier of justice"

"That's a bit harsh but you're right…." he muttered, knowing that he never did tried to workout but what was the point when none of it matters to the people who don't believe in him,

"Besides. You have to depend on your own strength outside of being Deku" He zapped an electric shock to Izuku, making him move, "Now get to it and begin training. You have ten months before the UA Entrance Exams!"

"Right!" He quickly began cleaning out the beach, on the road to UA.

Within two months of his training, half the beach was cleaned, thanks to Midori and his drill sergeant ways of shaping his owner up. Everyday, he acted as an alarm to wake up Izuku exactly at six in the morning with a threat of shocking him, then follow his meal plans he set out for the green haired teen and made sure he eats accordingly to plan. Then make him workout at the beach in his free time until night with a daily quota in how much trashed picked up per day. If he misses the quota then his workload will double the next day. Izuku did this a few times and learned the hard way, but eventually picked it up. There were days that Midori demanded that Izuku rest and made sure that he listens in order for his body and mind to adjust to the plan. After two months, the duo were happy with the results.

"Man, you sure know how to work hard" Midori complimented,

"It's all thanks to you, Midori"

"No. I just make sure you stay on the path, you did the work by yourself." The watch looked at a washing machine, "Now punch that machine"

Izuku nodded and quickly readied his fist and then punched the broken appliance. His fist made a mark on the machine and Izuku hasn't felt a single inch of pain so far, "Wow!"

"See. This is your strength so far, keep it up and soon you will be the strongest of them all!" MIdori then let out a cackle like a villain, "Now, your quota has permanently doubled from now on!"

"What!?" Izuku exclaimed, "Yo can't be-"

"You have one month to complete this! Fail and I'll end up merging to find a better suitor!"

With that thought of his hard work going down the drain, just like that. But he will not let it slip again and quickly get work,

Midori sighed happily, "Nothing like making a big threat to make people work harder. Like I'll break ties from the boy. This kid has potential to be the next hero of his generation" he said to himself, "Maybe even greater if he works harder."

_**At Tetsuya Intelligence **_

"Got you!" the teenage father exclaimed as he grabs his daughter in a playful manner while she giggles, he rubbed her hair and kissed her little horn, "You're never going to leave my sight, my little angel"

Eri smiled at her father and hugged his chest, "Together forever, daddy!" Seeing her smile so bright made Max teared up as he is forever blessed to see his daughter in his arms again. Soon his assistant, Izu came with a man with green hair, it was Sir Nighteye along with Mirio, his sidekick/intern. Izu apologies and takes Eri to the kitchen, where she will not hear any of the possible yelling and cursing from her father.

Max smuggly grins at them while preparing a tall glass of….apple juice?

"It seems you gentlemen are not too happy for the slander I put upon you" he sips his glass, "But it's your fault for leaving her to suffer from those bastards sick experiment!"

"If you had listen, I see-" he was cut off,

"Your quirk ain't shit. You're not the only one who uses time. I defy the fate you said and butchered them like pigs" his crimson eyes glow slightly,

"Then I have to arrest you for illegal quirk use and homicide. Mirio, get the cuffs" The second year quickly tried to leave the building, but was stopped by the sight of two cards hitting the walls,

"Unfortunately the law isn't on your side. Those cards, one of them is my hero license, just not given a hero name. And the other…."

The boy grabbed the other card and went into shock, "A License to Kill!" which made his boss blood turn cold,

"H-How are you able to?"

"I have done many things in the past in order to survive. Things that made me quit and took this job." He finished his glass and walked over to grab the two cards, "The reason I come to you over the fact that you used to be All Might's sidekick. And the fact I made an oath to them that I will never invoke my right to kill without reason. Guess now they know. They'll be coming for me." Max pours more juice into his glass, "You modern day heroes make me wonder why I should even trust you in the first place. All I hear are lies and false hope"

The pro hero snapped at him, "You seriously believe that!? How foolish are you?"

"Foolish? Then tell me where were you heroes when I needed you? Where were you bastards when me and my daughter were starving in the street!? No one came!" The glass broke from the fit of anger, blood dripping on the floor, "The one of the things I hate the most is two-face bastards like you. You promise to protect and serve, but I see are lies that grants you a fucking paycheck!" He walks up to Nighteye, "Get out of my home." He said it in a low stern but hearable voice.

The hero understands that he should leave, so he and Mirio left. It took a few minutes before Max began his walk to the bathroom and cleaned his bloody hand. Wrapped in bandages and then start to clean up the broken glass on the floor, no need to have a child step in that. He fixes himself as he regains his composure before heading to the kitchen, where Eri is earring lunch while drawing on a few blank pieces of paper. The Humagear female is also sitting next to her like a mother to a daughter, which makes Max smile again, 'Komi, I know you are watching over us. I hope you are happy that our daughter has someone to look up as a mother….' He walks over to the two, "Hey you two, what are you doing?"

The little girl showed a picture of her, her father, and Izu holding hands like a happy family, "Mommy made me the best cheese sandwich and I drew you, mommy, and me in this drawing!" She said it so purely, it makes her father want to cry a little inside,

"That is so nice, Eri. You would make a great artist" He kisses her horn. Izu slides a plate of grilled cheese next to Max,

"I made one for you too, Max"

"Thank you, Izu." he took a bite of the sandwich, though he never did what was coming next from his child,

"Daddy, how come you never kiss mommy?" She asked, which made her father choke on the toasted bread,

"Um well you see-" He was cut off by the sudden kiss from Izu. The feeling of her lips felt so good, he returned the kiss back to avoid Eri asking more questions about his relationship with Izu,

"Your father sometimes doesn't have the time to show his love to me. He spent it all on you and he has done a very good job" She smiled at her 'daughter' and petted her head.

And without any further questions, Eri continued eating her meal while Max just looked astounded that she bought it, and mouthed, "Thank you" to Izu. But noticed her eyes were forming digital hearts as she sits next to him and holding his arm, 'I didn't programmed this into her?' he thought to himself, 'What is going on with her?'

_**Dagobah Beach**_

After two more weeks of pain, misery, and electroshock persuasion; Izuku finally cleaned the entire beach as he screamed into the sky in victory. Midori floated around his owner and the sound of his voice showed that he is proud of him, "Way to go! I've never seen a beach this clean!"

The green rider's body went into a significant change throughout the course of two and a half months, he no longer looked like a wimpy middle schooler with a pretty boy face! He is now a tough looking middle schooler with a pretty boy face! HIs heart was beating fast as he began to tire out from these moments of hell he had to endure from Midori, but it was worth it as he fell into the sand and rested. He stared into the early morning sky, "So what happened next, Midori?"

"We train your One for All ability. You may have the punch but you need to work on his speed agility" the rider nods and gets up but is stopped by his comrade, "Not today. Rest for a couple of days, let your body relax." With that said, Izuku's stomach growl,

"Good I could go for some breakfast right now" they both laughed but then heard a police siren going off in the distance, "Maybe breakfast can wait."

Midori turned into a driver and strapped himself to Izuku's waist, "Time to test your speed," he said, while Izukui pose and say the magic words,

"Henshin!"

**The Ninth Hero! Deku!**

He quickly got into his rider form and ran off to the scene of the crime. His speed is better than he was at, a few months ago. But it is still small and has a long way to go, so he is catching up to the police cars. The driver of the car was astounded by the sight of the rider keeping up with the average speed of the car, then leaped towards the direction they were heading.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Max finishes his paper to approve the new A.I. being sent to UA, and wondering who to sponsor for recommendations. He hasn't met someone his age worthy to be in the UA, in his own opinion that most of the kids are a bunch of jokes and his choices won't matter. Most of the kids he heard are bad examples to be heroes. All the people care about are power and having a powerful quirk automatically makes you hero material. Well he wants none of that. He turns on the TV and see a villain attack going on along with some arson happening not too far from where he is at,

"**We're live on the scene. We see a villain wearing some sort of firefighter suit spewing fire from his hands. Police advise evacuation while waiting for pro heroes and fire department to arrive. Wait ...this just in, the Kamen Rider vigilante has arrived onto the scene!"** The image of Kamen Rider Deku appeared and Max quickly grabbed his new belt and cassette, yelling to Eri and Izu to wait as he left.

Izuku never thought he would be facing a villain so up close, he started to have second thoughts. He could die in a painful fiery death or be arrested for interfering. He thought he should let the pros handle it, but Midori reminded him why he trained so hard for, he can;t let that go to waste. He quickly runs up and jumps into the scene of the crime. In his eyes under the compound bug like eyes, he sees many civilians getting caught in the crossfire,

"Midori! We have to save those people!" he yelled,

"I know. As Kamen Riders, we are the soldiers of justice." Both of them quickly break down damaged walls and gather the people out of the burning building. The quirkless boy sweated rapidly under his suit and breath heavily from the deadly heat in the building. They quickly enter the building and reach the source of the flames. He sees a man wearing a burnt greenish yellow firefighter outfit with a broken respirator and safety goggles with a charred hat,

"Who the hell are you!?" the villain asked,

"I am the soldier of justice! Kamen Rider Deku!"

"HA! A hero who is literally worthless. I am going to enjoy roasting you alive!" he blasted fire at the rider but he quickly dodged the increased heat from the attacks, quickly dehydrating the rider faster. He can't keep up to the heat as he gets hit by a few scorching balls to his exhausted body, the sweat has already stinging his eyes, blinding him from the next attack. After being blown into the edge where the bystanders watch the young rider be cooked alive,

"Face it, Deku. You will never beat me! My flames will help your family save money on funeral costs as I cremate your remains!" the villain boast as he already won,

'Midori...he's right…. I am way over my head ...I am getting dehydrated by the second….. I am going to black out….' The green rider breaths started to become more heavy like being trapped in a hot car with the windows up,

'Izuku! Don't make our training a waste! Remember when you henshined, you absorbed the elements of wind, fire, water, and earth! Use one of these abilities to fight against him! Concentrate!' The device gave him a hint and Midoriya quickly focused. He remembered that his power created rain, the same rain that helped put out the burning street months ago. Then the mental image of his ride form but in a navy blue color pallet holding some kind of staff, a halberd maybe.

Meanwhile, the villain was about to end his life, "So long worthless rider!" He throws his flames at the hero but then, a burst of cold water comes out of Deku, extinguishing his flames and the flames around him and he hears a loud roar from the hero, now holding a halberd. The villain couldn't see from the steam forming from the taken out flames, but he make out the image of a new hero similar to Deku but in a navy blue color holding a halberd with a blue handle and golden spear tip,

"I am Kamen Rider Deku and this is my storm form!" the hero announced, then charges towards the man and punched him, knocking him into a charred wall,

The fiery terrorist growled and ignited his flames, "You think you can wind just because you use rain clouds now!? Think again!" he threw his fire balls at Deku, but he blocked them by twirling his halberd. He grew irritated now, seeing his attacks won't work like usual to someone with water at their disposal,

"Now it's my turn!" He slashes the long weapon to the floor and summons a splash of water, "Wave Storm!" the splash hit the villain, making him soaking wet. The fire terrorist tried to use his quirk but they kept flickering out like a useless lighter. Deku took approach and disarmed the criminal when he pulled a gun out and uppercut him with the bottom blunt end of the halberd, knocking him out.

The fire of the building was extinguished by Deku's storm, and the villain was dragged out of the building and Deku is surrounded by a group of people who are thanking him for saving them and most of their homes. He deformed back to his civilian form in front of them, which surprises everyone that their hero is a junior high schooler. He explained that he is quirkless and he did it because that what Kamen Riders would do,

"And I want to show people that quirkless doesn't mean useless. I showed my identity because I am willing to show that I am not afraid and will not hide in the shadows like a criminal" He looked at the crowd, waiting for the response but met with silence, now worried that they will reject him like everyone else. But he heard a clap and footsteps coming towards him, a boy his age, wearing a red hoodie under a black sports jacket, his white hair was noticeable as were his red eyes, he recognized him. It's Max Tetsuya!

"Charming words, Deku" he puts on his driver, it looked new. Black with a red arrow on the left side and a silver arrow on top of it, a green circle on the middle turbine with some kind of scanner, "A real hero would never hide in the shadows. So can you practice what you preach?" He pulled out a red cassette device and activated it,

**SLASH!**

"Henshin" He scan his device and inserted it into his driver

**AUTHORIZE**

**PROGRISE!**

Izuku looked surprised at the CEO and that he is also a Kamen Rider too, "Who are you?" he asked,

"Kamen Rider Reaper and your fate is sealed!" With that, he throws his punch at Izuku. He tried to dodge but couldn't for some reason, then get a kick in the ribs, making him lose air in his lungs. He was on his knees, he quickly changed into Kamen Rider Deku and throws his fist at Reaper but the rider dodges his attacks,

"Too slow!" He threw a left hook, knocking him down, "With proper training, you could have a shot at beating me" He picked Deku up and punched him repeatedly, "You have a hard body, Deku. You must be training your body to take hits like this!" He inserted his fist into the green rider's guts. Izuku and Midori never thought of another rider being so stronger than him, they tried to fight back but suddenly fought in the air for some reason. Then feel irritating pain in his back, "Too slow…" Reaper said in a quiet, menacing yet playful tone, then kicked him into the ground.

Izuku then quickly deformed and lay on the ground, feeling every part of his body in pain. He was right, he is still slow and facing the reality that someone stronger will attack him, facing the CEO has become a lesson for him to learn. But he had to get back up! With every painful huff and shaken arms to lift his weight off the ground, Izuku got back up from the ground and raised his fist, "I can do this all day!"

Mis now impressed, this guy definitely can take hits and still want to fight, "So really? My strikes didn't make you cower in fear?"

"Compare what the students back at my school did to me, this is nothing!" Which surprises Max,

"They beat the shit out of you? My my my. Well you proved to me that you are worth my time. And you're quirkless, willing to fight back." He deformed and offer his hand to the green haired teen, "Be my apprentice"

"Huh?"

"Join me and I will teach you many ways of combat. Make you the hero you desired to be. This is also a golden opportunity for you to gain a huge support from the biggest tech company in the world. So what do you say?" he asked,

Izuku looked at the boy CEO, then thought of the chances he'll get at UA. With Tetsuya Intelligence, he could gain more support especially since this CEO is offering a lot to him. He took the chance and shook his hand, "Yeah. I will accept your offer"

"Good" he smiled and walked him to his limo, "Now before we start your apprenticeship, tell me about your driver…."

**Happy New Year, everyone. Let's start this year with a chapter of One Rider for All. Boy this took long. Sorry, but college and depression have been beating me with a pipe and been working on both this and Timeless Heroes, which is almost done. Anyway, kinda glad people are enjoying this, so I can continue this with joy. **

**So far, I decided to make my ideas for riders with a hint of Zero-One. Like Max, he creates Progrise Keys based on weapons and warriors contrast in the show with animals. His rider form is based on Spectre Knight from the Shovel Knight came because I really like the design and made me think of the Grim Reaper but as a knight. So yeah the next rider is a Knight motif and since I took down Infinite Masks, I decided to add Percy and rework his character. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**A/N (6/6/20): Finally finish this. Even if I didn't look well, that's because I just changed some scenes and added new things that will make sense later on in Max's backstory. **


	3. Heroic Knight

"So. You stole All Might's quirk with the power of the Ride Watch that spoke to you. Now that device has the quirk and you have been training to make yourself stronger. Did I miss anything?" The CEO asked.

Izuku shakes his head, "No. You got everything." Midori floated towards Max,

"And you believe us?"

Max chuckled, "I have met All Might before and my quirk, Time can look into anyone's past. And I looked into your past. Rough life you had been told that you can't make it as a hero, but then met that little device. Funny how life works." He walked over to Izuku, he looked into the green eyed child, "So many things, so many wounds. It's like looking at a broken toy that has been abused for so many years, holding together with some glue and prayer."

The boy was creeped out by what he said, like he was talking to a cryptic old man, but instead a young CEO with the ability to control time like some kind of king, "So what are you going to do with us?"

"Like I said, I am going to train you into a rider. You managed to mess up with that fire villain, It seems to me that you trained your body for the offenses but never did try to use other forms. I watched you fight and I say, you did poorly. If you would have known about your other forms, then you would have to use it right away and stop the villain without any further damage."

Izuku and Midori looked at each other embarrassingly, knowing that they had spent most of the time working on his muscles rather than working on being a rider.

"Luckily, you have a senior rider at your side. I can teach the ways of the rider. Just like my grandfather did for me"

"Your grandfather was a Kamen Rider?"

"Aruto Tetsuya, Kamen Rider Zero-One. His history was forgotten by the wake of quirks and Pro Heroes. Just like the others, they don't believe that quirkless couldn't be heroes. Little did they know that the quirkless saved the world many times before they know it."

"What happened to them? If they are forgotten"

"A rider by the name of Zi-O has seen the future where the heroes would treat Kamen Riders as outlaws since they don't have a permit to be a hero. He sees that it will end in a war where heroes will die and evil will take its place. So he uses his powers of an Overlord of Time to alternate time itself. Kamen Rider became nothing but a TV show created by Toei and Bandai." He reached to his desk and pulled out an action figure of Kamen Rider Zero-One, "Fun little toys though. And the riders? When history changed ,it was clear that everything became fiction, even the users and villains. Everything related to riders ceased from reality, except for Zi-O and grandpa. They still believe in the old ways of heroism. They have faith in both of us, Izuku."

Izuku eyes widen hearing about other riders, knowing that quirkless doesn't mean useless, proven by Max and his knowledge of riders before them. But saddened by the fact that these people have disappeared from history and reality, over some petty belief that the quirkless have no place as heroes. Even the people he never met have faith in people like tears run down his freckled cheeks, he wanted to cry but he had to hold it, not in front of his senior.

The reaper rider looked at Izuku, knowing he wanted to cry, put his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to cry. We all need to, we're human after all" he softly smiles as his junior cried, 'Together, we can change history.'

After a few minutes of crying, Max took his protege to another room where his daughter and assistant were waiting, "Daddy!" Eri ran towards Max and he picked her up,

"Ah my little snow angel!" He laughed and pecked his daughter's horn, "Did you and mommy have fun?"

She nodded and showed him a drawing of the three of them together, "Mommy said it is incomplete, saying that there will be more people in my life"

"Right she is. Because I know there will be more people that will love you as much as your mother and I" he puts the unicorn girl down, "I would like you to meet daddy's new friend, this is Izuku"

The teenager waved nicely to the little girl, expecting her to be shy. But she walked up to him and hugged his leg, "Huh?"

"Daddy said always treat welcomed guests with a hug" she smiled at him,

Izuku looked at her father, who grinned the whole time, "Indeed. Your father is right to tell you that," Izuku turned to Izu, "Hello, my name is-" Izu scanned and cut him off from the introduction,

"Izuku MIdoriya, son of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. Attending Aldora Junior High, GPA average-4.0, registered as Quirkless." This creeped out Izuku as Izu have so much information on him,

"Sorry Izuku, this is Izu. She is my personal Humangear, she has access to those we have accounts with" Max explained,

"Oh" then his eyes light up, "That's amazing that she can do all that! I mean we have a humangear at home, she is pretty much a caretaker when me and mom leave home. I can't believe I am witnessing mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter….." Then Midori shock him,

"Calm down, Izuku. You're going to scare Eri"

"Oh. Sorry about that"

The Tetsuya family(Including Izu) laughed at the boy, the CEO and his daughter instantly liking the boy. He turned out to be a nice kid with a quirk of his own **(Get it?)**. The reaper rider leads Izuku to another room where he sees multiple drivers, some are missing though. He looked at various devices that have potential to turn anyone a hero,

"These are my rider systems. After the disappearance of riders, I recreate some drivers made for army building, some are original and some are unique. These are top secret projects that could be the evolution in making any quirkless heroic dreams a reality"

Izuku looked at Max and asked him, "Max, you have a quirk. Why do you care about quirkless people that much?"

"My grandfather and my parents are quirkless. It is not uncommon for quirkless parents to have a quirked child. Though my mother died giving me life. And my father died protecting me from getting killed in those hero battles ...this created my rage against these pro heroes, always causing property damage and killing bystanders. Oh sure, they got better over the years but it still happens regardless. All because of this assine admiration towards Pro Heroes, all this commercialism and idealism that having a 'strong' and 'heroic' quirk makes you the hero." He sighed and looked out towards the window, "I was raised by my grandfather, he taught me many things, both business and creation. That's how I was made CEO." He turned his attention back to Izuku, "Sorry, I went off again. It seemed like we had something in common." He chuckled,

"It seemed like we did." The green haired teen chuckled with his new friend, the flying watch floated around and looked at the rider systems, he wondered where the missing drivers went.

_**Meanwhile**_

A young man, wearing a grey letterman jacket with a red sword and shield on the back, have left the train station. He scratches his black hair and a few particles of dandruff fell, he rubbed his heterochromatic eyes of red and violet and yawned, "A twelve hour flight and an hour train ride is too much for a boy my age." He carried his bag over his shoulder and looked at the map, "Hmmmm the apartments should be near '' He walked down a couple of blocks before looking up to see a building that is shaped like a capital 'H'. The boy smiled, "U.A. High, school of the future heroes. I guess I made it." He tried to enter but the security system activated and sealed the boy away from the entrance. He was jumped by this, then it turned into annoyance, 'How do I get in?' He looked at the top of the walls and wondered, ``Do they think that anyone would climb over?' The sheer curiostiy of climbing over the security system sounded very dumb but one does wonder if they underestimate the determination of this young boy.

The boy climbed over the wall and made it inside the property lines of the school, "Well that was-" then the alarms went off, alerting the faculty and possible graduating students, "-easy. Shit." Before he knew it, he was surrounded by three powerful individuals, a blonde boy with the attitude of a golden age hero, a bubbly blue haired girl, and a depressed black haired boy. He read the situation, "Uh hello. I wanna say that I didn't mean to climb over _and _if you let me through, I appreciated the thought"

"No can do." The blonde boy said, "You might have to wait until the police or pro heroes arrived"

"Come on, man. I don't want any trouble"

"Well if you didn't want any trouble then why did you break in? Why do you think that climbing over would be so easy? How did you climb over?" The girl went off with questions as the troubled teen got confused,

"Uh is she like this?" he asked,

"Yes." the depressed boy answered,

"Well since you guys won't let me go or try to listen to reason. I guess I have to fight you all." he grabbed something in his bag and pulled out a simple but advanced device, he strapped it onto his waist and pulled out a key card device with an image of a knight on it. The three students looked surprised as he pressed the button.

**Defend!**

He inserted the card into the driver and a silver knight appeared behind him, "Henshin" he pulled the release trigger of the driver.

**Force Rise! Heroic Knight!**

He is now armored up with a black under suit with sea blue metallic armor with magenta flame designs on the gauntlet, boots and helmet. The helmet has a white mouth guard and a knight visor above the anime like eyes of the helmet. The color of those eyes matches the eyes of the user.

**Rise the sword and begin your quest**

**FORCE RISER: 2978/5000 EXP**

The rider draws his sword from the seath and points it towards the students, "I am Kamen Rider Knight. Prepare your fate!" He quickly turned around and slashed his sword at the blonde boy behind him, emitting sparks from the strike. The blonde backed off but went through the ground as Knight prepared for the next attack, but was interrupted by an energy blast coming from the bluenette. He quickly dodges her attacks and raises his left arm, forming a shield, blocking the energy blasts. He quickly dodged more attacks from the blonde student and block the energy blasts from the blue haired girl. He sees an open window in her attacks, as it costs her stamina. He quickly sprints and slashes his sword against her chest, blowing her away from him. When the blond one came out of the ground like a ghost, Knight uses his shield and bashes it against his chest. He exhaled his breath as he believed that he won.

But then he felt something slimy on his leg, 'What was that?' he looked down and saw a tentacle around his leg, "Shit! I forgot about the emo!" He jumps away before being grabbed by the stoic student. Soon he felt a painful smack across the head, the rider skid across the ground. He tried to get up but failed.

The blue haired girl then scolded her blonde friend, "Mirio! You don't have to kill him!"

"Sorry, Neijre. I thought his quirk would keep him from damage" He defended,

"Do you even know what his quirk is?" she asked, then Mirio suddenly realized that,

"Oh. My bad. Let's check on him to see if he is alright" He turned to see the body gone, "What the!? Tamaki, where is he going?"

"He must have taken advantage of the banter between you two."

The three students quickly look around for Knight, but unknowingly, the rider is running for the school, "Ha! Suckers!" he bumped into a scraggly man with black hair and a milky white scarf around his neck, "Just my luck." Soon the three students see the runaway in front of the teacher,

"Aizawa, he's the one who set off the alarm!" Mirio warned the man,

"Hey wait. I came here for a reason"

Aizawa glared at him, "It will be better explained once we take you down to the police station" He quickly got into position and readied his sword. The man has his scarf really like it was chained base weapon, ready to fight the rider. Both of them locked into each other's eyes, ready to fight each other. But….

"What the hell is going on here!?" Out came the 18ᐩ heroine, Midnight, "Shouta, have you find the cause of the alarm?"

"Auntie?" the rider said, confusing the two pro heroes,

"What?" Midnight said,

"What?" Shouta said,

"What?" the three students said,

"Oh right." He took off his driver, reverting back to his civilian form, "It's me, auntie Nem"

"Percy?" she looked at the teen and hugged him tight, "Oh it is you!" Both of them laugh in joy, "You always make surprise appearances!"

"Midnight. What the hell is going on? Who is this?" the scraggly man asked,

"Oh. This is my nephew, Percy. He is attending U.A. in a few months. He came all the way from Wales. And Percy, this is Shouta Aizawa, he's a teacher here at U.A."

"Midnight, he has to-"

"I am a recommended student" Percy cut him off, "Sorry Eraserhead, I want to clear any future misunderstandings."

"How do you know my codename?" he asked, but the boy and his aunt whistled. This raises his eyebrow, "Okay then. But I may have to reprimand you for illegal use of your quirk"

"Shouta, he's quirkless"

"What?"

"I don't have a quirk" Percy said, "Sorry to disappoint"

"You mean to tell me that you managed to fend off our top three students without a use of a quirk?" The man looked skeptical at first, but yet he did notice Percy managed to pass through them,

"Yeah. But to be honest, they really put me on edge. They are really strong and learned very well in combat despite not having combat oriented quirks."

Aizawa looked at the boy and looked at his confused students behind him, he smirked and turned to Percy, "You seemed to have taken training in combat"

"Well yeah. I came from a private school that specializes in hand to hand combat and my father taught me what he knows."

"Hmmm might be interesting to have you in the hero course" Aizawa said, "But explain me this" he points at the driver,

"The Force Riser and Heroic Knight Progrise Key are a gift from a family friend" the future student explained,

"Interesting. So you're now one of those Kamen Riders, huh?"

"Yeah- wait? There are more?" He asked,

"I am sure you'll meet one of them." The homeless looking teacher left them, while Midnight wrapped her arm around her nephew,

"Well that was interesting. I think you made a good impression on him. Now let's get you settled in." She took him to an apartment building near the school and a building that is currently in construction. When they entered her apartment, it was a bit messy and ... a bit inappropriate for her nephew to see. She quickly covered his eyes and took him to his room where he will be staying, "Sorry, I forgot you were coming today. Please don't tell your dad, he is still mad about the whole movie mix up. How should I know that I mix up Promare with 'Pro-Bare'?"

"Yeah, that was a 13th Birthday I would never forget"

"Anyways. Surprise!" She removed her hands from the kid's eyes and showed him the room. It had his belongings. Normal bed, a desk to do his school work, a dresser filled with his clothes, and a bookshelf filled with his manga and comic book collection. There were more of his belongings, but they were in boxes as his aunt would think that he placed them his way. Percy smiles and places his bag on the bed, then hugs his aunt.

"Thanks, I never thought you would do this for me"

"Percy, you're my nephew. I promise your father that I take good care of you. There is nothing that is beyond my help….even if you need to take care of certain urges" She got sprayed by her nephew,

"Hey hey hey! None of that"

Midnight giggled, "Not that you dirty minded boy. I could set you up with a few dates with some friend's daughters"

"That ... may be useful. But I am afraid that I will end up in a love hotel. And the last thing I need is an angry dad chasing me." Both of them laughed it off. Soon Midnight left to continue her work at U.A. while Percy starts settling into his new home life.

_**Meanwhile**_

From the building of Tetsuya Intelligence, some of the employees can hear the sound of a 16 year old boy being beaten down like a prisoner in a horror film. In the training room, small amounts of blood painted the floors and walls. The newest rider, on his knees, panting from the exhausting dodging and beating from his mentor. The reaper rider stood before with his scythe in hand, not even tired from constant, "Come on, Izuku! You managed to call out your Storm Form, summon your other forms!"

Izuku barely gets up, "I can't…. Even if I keep doing deep thinking to bring out the others, it won't come out." The reaper looked at his apprentice with sympathy,

"Hmmmm maybe I was wrong about something. It could be based on the situation you were in, like you were in that fire. I think to further your training, is to make you deal with a harsh environment until you earn your next form."

"Max, I think there is something wrong with that logic"

"Oh don't worry. We will pull you out if it gets dangerous. And we will work on your weapon skills along the way." He smirked under his 'mask', "Now I noticed in the news that you absorbed fire. So prepare for an icy hell!" He laughed and pats Izuku's back, who is now wondering if he is going to live by the exams.

_**8 days before the exam….**_

The retired Symbol of Peace sits alone in his apartment, bare chested, looking at his scar. Now that his secret was out, he can no longer hide his shame. After explaining what had happened to him, the public wondered if they could ever feel safe. But with the recent news of the Kamen Riders, Deku and Reaper, it felt like the old days to the man. He believes that he made the right choice to lend Izuku and Midori his quirk, after seeing the boy on the news numerous times. But then he touched his scar and winces of the phantom pain, from that dreaded day when **HE** did this to him. Seeing the Kamen Riders reminded him of that day.

_**Five Years Ago**_

In the battle between All Might and All for One, both fighters were beaten and torn. All for One was ready to pull a deadly to sure to kill his enemy. With the combinations of quirks and multiplying it up to their max power, his arm turned into a bulging, buffed mess of an arm. He quickly charges towards the number one hero while he is trying to catch his second wind, "This how you die, All Might! Now the nuisance of my brother's legacy will end tonight!" He tried to punch the mighty hero in the stomach, but was stopped by an old man, he had grey hair, wearing a Taisho Romance style outfit, a black haori jacket closed over a golden yellow shirt with black pants and with a golden driver around his waist. All for One was somehow blocked by an invisible force coming at the old man, he growled and looked at the old man, "Do you know who I am? Do you wish to die?"

The old man looked at the dangerous villain and glared at him and activated his driver, "Henshin" the ground below him darkened and cracked, revealing a face of a rider with blood red visor and hour hands moving around him.

**THE BLESSING HOUR! THE ULTIMATE, SUPREME, UNPARALLELED! ALL POWERFUL KING! OHMA ZI-O!**

Out from the flames, came a man in black and gold armor with rusted golden watches on it. He wears watches on his wrists with nothing on it, a golding watch strap around his body like a royal scarf, behind him are two silver clock hands acting as a cape. Diamond studs are around the outer layer of the helmet, while the face has a dark steel color with three clock faces on his forehead. With two clock hands on it, with the big hand on 10 and the other on 2, both rusted gold and elegant like. The visor is blood red and reads 'Rider' in kanji.

Both sides looked in horror as they witnessed someone that looked menacing than anything in the world. All for One tries to punch him but Ohma Zi-O grabbed his hand and looked at him, "I'll show you. **REAL POWER!**" His booming voice brought the evil mastermind of villainy to his knees, "Kiva Dogma, Den-O Axe, OOO Sagouzou, and Rouge Crocodile…." His arm powers up and punches the villain away from him. Though it didn't kill the monster, he wasn't done with him, "Drive Speed, Mach, Accel, and Agito Ground '' he speeds up to All for One and kicks him to All Might, who backed away in fear. He activates his driver again and jumps into the air.

**DEMISE HOUR! THE OVERLORD'S DECIMATION!**

He formed a kick formation and made an explosive attack on the villain, crippling him in more ways than one. He came to All for One and punctured his throat and pulled out an item from him and said, "If you ever return. My successor will use this to defeat you, your days of control are numbered now." The last words he heard was calling for help. He looked around the area and noticed a misty villain and formed a warp gate on his boss and disappeared. All Might looked at Zi-O, thinking he came to save him,

"Thank you. I didn't think anyone would be here. What's your-" He was cut off,

"Silence! You and this society have underestimated us riders for the last time." He quickly punches All Might. The hero gasped for air from the hit, he never knew that the man was a Kamen Rider. What he said, reminding him what the law did. The law they enforced, the law that put the heroes of the past into hiding. Now standing before him, regardless of defeating the threat, he has to take him in. He tried to use his attacks on him,

"Carolina SMASH!" He double karate chopped the rider but nothing fazed him. He retaliates it with a simple flick that pushes the hero a few feet away from the overlord. Such power from the tip of Zi-O's fingers, it was like fighting a god. He tried to use his other Smash attacks on him but they were too weak to make a dent on him. His eyes widen to see nothing can defeat the new threat to him, to society, to the world. Zi-O charges up his fist and punches All Might in the stomach, the fist went through and damaged the organ. Zi-O pulled his fist out of his stomach, making the hero in front of him go on his knees, holding his devastating wound from bleeding more, he walks away from All Might,

"Once the clock strikes midnight, the world you knew will change with only you remembering what happened to the riders. You will remember the one who did this to you and forever will have that mark to remind you." He disappeared after that.

_**Present Day**_

Kame Rider became fiction in this world, a television series that spawned the idea of heroism. Now they became a reality as Deku and Reaper entered the picture. All Might still remembered that day and the aftermath, when the paramedics found him like this, believing that All for One did this to him. They kept his injuries from the public and he spent years as a shadow of his former self, until he met Izuku Midoriya, a fan that worshipped him. He shattered his dreams without a second thought, but yet his words mean nothing to the boy and now he is living the dream that he desires. Despite losing One for All, he can still use it as it remains in his system but for how long. How long before he eventually becomes quirkless. His time is running out but he knows that the future is still bright.

In a distance, an ice villain has robbed a bank. He made off with the scene of the crime using the quirk that made him ice skate across the bust roads of Tokyo. The villain thought he could get away from it, but unknowingly being followed by a motorcyclist, it was Deku. His motorcycle is a Suzuki T20 model with a white shell with a red stripe around the front of the bike and on the sides of it as well. Deku sped up quickly and made a swift turn and block, making the villain go over him and land flat on his stomach. He got up and glared at the rider, "You think you can beat my ice? Then I will be sure that your corpse stays fresh for twenty years!"

Deku got off of his bike and changed forms, his green color pallet changed into a red pallet as his compound eyes turned emerald green as he loudly pronounced, "Kamen Rider Deku, Hellfire Form!" He draws his sword, a long curved blade with a red fire burst guard and a leather handle. Needless to say, the battle is truly one sided.

**Two chapters in two weeks? What the hell!? Well glad you guys got something before the semester starts tomorrow at the time of this chapter release. Anyway I added Percy to this story because I think I could do better with his character than I did with the Infinite Mask story, which I deleted. Anyway hope you guys like this story, now the three main riders have been introduced and now we can begin the UA stuff. Sorry if I put in too much info dump, kinda want to explain some things without dragging the story. **

**Also, I kinda want someone who reads fics, make a chapter on UA reacting to this story and Timeless Heroes. Well next chapter is the Entrance Exams, could be short, but I ideas come up. See ya guys when Timeless Heroes update.**


	4. Exam Time!

One the day of Entrance Exams for recommended students, the young rider sits in the seat among the other recommended applicants. He held onto his driver and Progrise Key as he became nervous, not only being in the same room as the possible best of the best, but also being the only quirkless applicant in the room. His heart beats like it's going burst out of his chest, he took minor deep breaths and buried his face into the table, 'Shit, this is intense. I really hope this will be a cakewalk otherwise, I need to find a way to enter this school.'

Meanwhile in the viewing room, a woman in a dragon motif hero costume watched the boy from the monitors in the viewing room. She looked at the boy with concern as if she were his mother, she worried for his safety and confidence due to the harsh nature of this exam. But that thought was cut short by a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Midnight, "Nemuri, I assume you are also supporting Percy in this exam?"

"I'm a teacher Ryuko, I can't play favorites" the dominating heroine tried to be serious for a few seconds but then dropped it, "But yes, I am so happy that my nephew is going to kill the competition today!"

"But is it right for him?" She looked at her with a serious glare, "I'm sorry but my son should have never applied to this school, let alone to the hero course. I don't know what Hero was thinking"

"Percy is not some weak little kid. He's grown and have a few tricks up his sleeves now"

"I fear for his safety that the others would treat if they found out about his quirkless status" She looked at the UA teacher with concern, "He already had to deal with that when he was four, I am not letting those brats do this to him now!"

"Easy easy easy, Percy is not some weak kid, he has been training. My brother put him into a good school that taught him self-defense." She noticed that it doesn't ease the motherly dragon, "Look just watch and see, you'll be surprised at what he can do." The two women turned to see Percy on the starting line. The dragon heroine still looks at her son with worry.

**Meanwhile….**

"Rider Hell Kick!" Deku axe kicked the ice villain into submission. He then tied him up with some discarded rope and fled the scene on his motorcycle before the police arrived. He changed back to his civilian form, "Midori"

"Yes, Izuku?"

"Why am I called Kamen Rider Deku?"

"I thought you would never ask, I thought you would like it."

"I do, but it's just that it was used as an insult meaning useless. So why am I called Deku?"

"Deku is short for Dekiru, meaning 'You can do it'. I thought you would knew,"

The green rider took a moment to think and thought about it, he never heard of someone turning something negative into something positive. Funny, it took an A.I. to make something out of it, not anyone, not even his mother made light of the name. Looking back on the last ten months, he met his idol, who may have almost crushed his dreams, he stood up for him when no one else does. His bully finally leaves him alone for some odd reason. He met Midori, who became his true friend. He met Max, who became his mentor and met his daughter, who became a sister to him. Life works in mysterious ways, "Well now I know and thank you for making me realize that."

"You're welcome,partner!"

The duo reached Tetsuya Intelligence and was greeted by someone getting thrown out, "AND STAY OUT!" They witness Max throwing out an older man with black hair and a pencil thin mustache wearing a business suit, he got up.

"You're making a mistake, Tetsuya! We could have made billions with your tech and A.I. system for-" Max threw an apple into his mouth,

"My invention is not for war! I will never ever sell them to you or anyone else, you got that! This is my last warning, Yaoyorozu! Next time I will make you regret it!" They watch the man scurried off into his limo. The young CEO took a deep breath and fixed himself and noticed Izuku and Midori, "Sorry you had to see that. But this man has been pissing me off with his ideas of using my creations as weapons for war"

Midori asked, "Why haven't you sold your ideas for war efforts? You could make a lot of money with the military"  
"Money is not important, it's about my works being used the way they are intended to be"  
"And what is that?"

"Peace and love." He returns to his building and the duo follow him. When they reach his housing, they see Eri playing on the couch with Izu, "Izu, make sure if any member of Yaoyorozu family or any representatives enter this building will be met with forceful removal"

"Yes, Tetsuya," She got up and left the room. Eri was picked up by her teenage father,

"Eri, ready to watch Izuku's exam soon" he spoke in a baby like voice, just to make his daughter laugh,

"I can't wait to see big brother kick butt!"

"Yes, me too. I can't wait to see my apprentice work come into fruition!"

"Sir, I am not sure if I am allowed to use Midori for the exam" Izuku spoke out, looking nervous about the entrance exam,

"Nonsense, it is a part of you. It is fair for you use Midori to even out the playing field among those who have quirks" The teen make his way to the kitchen and grabbed a few cartons of banana milk and handed them to his daughter and ward, "Today we drink for luck for your success, tomorrow we celebrate your victory!" The three united their boxes and sipped the straw of luck.

**The Following Week….**

The young green rider looks at the beauty of UA High, all those months of hell are finally going to pay off, His partner, Midori flies around his head in excitement, "I can't believe we made it, Izuku!"

"I know, buddy. I can't believe it either" He chuckled and walked towards the entrance, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Bakugo, his cheerful expression changed into a sour one, "What do you want?"

The former bully took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm sorry for how I treated you….during those ten months, I-"

"Just focus on your exam instead of wasting our time apologising" Izuku cut him off, "I want you to perform your best and nothing else." He gave him a small smile for a second before turning his head away and head inside.

The blone exploder just stand there and blinked for few moments, "What the fuck just happen?"

**Half Hour Later….**

In the viewing room, the teachers of UA begin judging for the next future students of UA, among them is Max and his daughter along with his assistant, looking at one of the monitors with a wide grin. Eri stays close between her father and Izu, being in a room full of strangers can be scary for her. The trio are greeted by a dog bear mouse looking thing, "Tetsuya, glad you made it!"

"Aye, Principal Nezu. I am looking forward to seeing how my creations can fare against the applicants" He looks at the creature, "Kinda glad you gave the teacher a false faux villain sheet. This will see how the future will handle the unknown, giving them the taste of the real world would make sure they play their cards right"

"I wonder what kind of humagears you programmed to fight?'

"Actors"

"What?"

"Humagears are programmed to not harm humans. So I acquired the best ones to play villains for the applicants. Their goal is to restrain them and earn points, any further destruction of them will cost them points. Because in this society, they looked down upon killing. Kinda hypocritical coming from a license assassin, but my case is that I kill the worst of the worst and those who are deemed unhuman." His face changes into a dark look with a sense of hostility, Nexu notices this but he understands what the young man had been through almost a year prior.

"Tetsuya, Izuku is preparing"  
"I see that, Izu. Oh he even have his bike ready"

"Bike?" Nezu asked, then looked over and saw a student with green fluffy hair riding on a motorcycle, "Oh is this the apprentice you've mentioned?"

"Yes, Izuku Midoriya. Codename: Kamen Rider Deku, quirkless."

"Quirkless you say? Interesting, would be more interesting once he pass this exam" He said it with a confident smile,

"Oh? Are you saying that he has a shot in the hero course?" Max asked while showing his smug like smirk,

"I have faith. After all, he is your apprentice."

Meanwhile at the battle grounds, the others were gawking at the ride that Izuku brought in. Strange that someone brought in a vehicle into the battlefield like a knight on a horse,

"Is that allowed?"

"Who cares! Is he even old enough to drive?"

Izuku revved up his bike that he called Cyclone, his smile grew as he heard it purr like a lion, he then tapped Midori to turn into his driver. He nodded to himself and paid attention to the gate to be open, but was stopped by a boy with blue hair, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready, what is it to you?" As soon as the boy started to rant about how he can't have a motorcycle and such, he sigh and said, "Look you already embarrassed me in front of the others over some petty nonsense of my muttering like an asshole. So I am going to tell you this, stay out of my way." Look dead into that boy's glasses and look at the gate, "Henshin!"

**The Ninth Hero! Deku!**

He changed into his base form and drove into the barely open gate, he yelled, "Rider Jump!" and jumps off of his Cyclone and into the opening. Cyclone disappeared when he jumped off. When he entered the grounds, he noticed that the faux villains are different than the ones shown before the physical exam. They look like Humagears wearing armor, some have peashooters, some are holding maces, and some are holding random weapons or none at all. They kinda remind him of certain video game enemies, "Eri, you play too many video games sometimes." He run towards the enemy Humagear, holding a Humagear as hostage,

"One step and the hostage will get it" It spoke like a italian gangster, while holding his pea shooter against the hostage's head. Deku read the situation and wondered how to handle it, his form change from green to yellow with blue compound eyes,

"Gaia Form!"

"Changing colors won't change the situation, hero"

The rider's arms and legs changed into a rocky form and quickly waved his hand to create earth out of the floor to knock the faux villain's weapon out of his hand, "Gaia Smash!" He punches the humagear away from the hostage who is recording his performance to the judges. He quickly sees a pair of handcuffs, grabs them and restrains the villain. He quickly left the scene with a handful of handcuffs, knowing what to do with them. He came across a group of street thug-looking Humagears, all armed with pipes and bats. It didn't take long before the storms were hailing over them and the sound of a halberd to make them go on the defensive side. The sounds of grunts and weapons clashing echoed the streets.

_**Among the Observation Room**_

"So using your company's Humagears as faux villains and victims, well done, Tetsuya" the principal commented,

"It gives students with non-combat quirks a change to earn points."

A scraggly looking man in the corner seemed interested in what the CEO said, finding it logical to make the battle trials more real instead of fighting machines, though they are but at least they have intelligence to make it difficult for them.

The judges are amazed by this crop of potential students, especially the Kamen Rider. Based on the media, they were interested about the quirkless hero and how he handled the test. Watching the potential students seemed interesting to see how they fare well with handling different aspects of heroism. Some are handling the villains, some are handling hostage situations, some are doing rescue work, The young CEO is smiling over the progress that has been made, "Izu, prepare the final act"

"Yes, Tetsuya" with a flip of a switch, the doors in the battle ground,

"It's time to see the true colors of a hero!"

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

The applicants hear the sirens going off and the villain humagears evade from the area. Then came a Humagear wearing bulky violet armor with a timer on his chest, counting down.

**ONE MINUTE TIL TOTAL DESTRUCTION **

The examinees tried to destroy the villain but remain unfazed by all of their attacks. The numbers kept counting down, then it spoke, "I am indestructible. All of you will die by my power while I remain victorious!" With that said, almost everyone ran away from the villain, but the rider stood his ground,

"No one is that powerful!" He yelled at the living bomb, then switched to his earth form. He then saw a girl with brown hair and got her attention, "You. What is your quirk?"

"Um I can make things weightless" She look nervous, understandable,

"Good, I want you to touch that villain. That way I can blow him into the sky without any resistance!"

The girl nodded and sprinted towards the faux villain and simply touched it's armor. Feeling very light and with no gravity holding it own, it floats up to the sky slowly.

**20 Seconds till Destruction…**

"It's now or never!" Sprinting towards the floating bomb and using his earth abilities to lift him up in his rider kick pose, "GAIA RIDER KICK!" The foot makes contact with the unbreakable armor and launches the villain high up in the sky, "SEIYA!" He then lands on his lands, then falls on his stomach, inhaling and exhaling out of relief. Staring at the sky with the bomb going off.

**3….**

**2….**

**1….**

***Poof* **All it did was poof out confetti, of course the school would allow a freaking bomb for an examination. How dangerous and irresponsible they can be if they let it happen! Present Mic announced that the exam is over, others were relieved, some are disappointed, some are puking their breakfast out like it was a roller coaster ride. The young rider changes back to his normal self while colorful strips of paper land on his face, "Man, I could go for some katsudon tonight."

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Yeah, I just now left the store. I'll see you too, Auntie. Bye." The knight rider hangs up his phone while leaving with a bag full of convenience store junk food, 'Man, she gotta work tonight. Though I can't blame her, she is a teacher and judging seems hard enough.' He walks around the area to UA's teacher dormitory, though he has been told that if he is accepted, then he has to move into the student dormitory afterwards. Feels like a strike in the chest since Midnight spends so much time making his room look like home as possible, but that is unavoidable.

Without looking, he bumped into someone, a girl with shoulder length hair, wearing a red and silver training suit. She is on the ground while the boy is standing in front of her, "Sorry, I got distracted," he helps her up while feeling embarrassed over the ordeal,

"It's okay. Accidents happen" her voice was soft yet sound so nonchalant which turned the boy red as her suit,

"Well it's my fault. So here" handing her a couple of onigiris as a way to apologise, "You look hungry anyway"

"Thanks. I just got done with my UA exam"

"Hope you get accepted"  
"Thanks." They both look at each other very awkwardly, "Well I'll head home now"

Percy smiles and waved at her as she left, "See you at UA then!" and for a second there, he sees her smile a little bit though it could be his eyes messing with him. He begins his journey home but then sees a familiar figure in front of him. Recognizing her scales that are so hidden with her human-like skin. Her blonde hair under a dragon claw like mask, hiding her dragon-like eyes. Knowing that avoiding her is something that will not last forever, so he must handle this now otherwise this will cause future problems, "So what do you want to talk about, mom?"

"It's about you enrolling to UA" she said,

"It will be okay, I know that the staff will not tolerate discrimination" he assured her,

"Percy, you must understand that the world is a cruel place. You'll be judged by them for the next three years, why can't you pick a normal life?" Seeing the fear in her eyes as the tears slowly run down her cheeks, her son can see that she cares about him very deeply as his father. But it should not let him abandoned what he worked for,

"I want to show that I am not useless, mom. I worked so hard to get this far! No matter what, I want to be the symbol of hope for those who were told, beaten, and discriminated against for being born without power" his mother grabs him and kept hold of him into a hug, "I promise you that I will be okay, just trust me"

The dragon heroine kept hold of her child, not wanting to let go, "Okay Percy. I trust that you can handle this. But I will not let those brats harm a single hair on you, mess with my little hatchlings and they will be-"

"Mom, you're starting to scare me a bit" she let go of him,

"Oh sorry. Well I guess I'll head home. Hope you have a good night, son"

"I will, mom. Goodnight."

The two parted ways, but both have the same feeling that have been plaguing them for so long. The hope for the family to come back together again.

**RIDERS:**

**NAME: Percy Pendragon**

**AGE: 15**

**FAMILY: Hero Pendragon (Father), Ryuko Pendragon (Mother), Nemuri Kayama (Aunt)**

**DRIVER: Force Riser with Heroic Knight Progrise key**

**NAME: Max Tetsuya**

**AGE: 16**

**FAMILY: Unnamed woman (deceased, fiance) and Eri Tetsuya (daughter)**

**DRIVER: TETSUYA Driver with Chrono Reaper Progrise key**

**NAME: Izuku Midoriya**

**AGE: 15**

**FAMILY: Hisashi Midoriya (Father) and Inko Midoriya (Mother)**

**DRIVER: DE-KYU Driver with S.A.I companion, Midori**

**Holy shit, hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter now that I am out of school. I've seen some fanfics with Ryuko as Izuku's mother so why not make her the mother of Percy. Remember The Hero from the Different Dimension? Well that story may or may not be canned. Originally I was pairing Hero with Ryuko. So I decided to have them have a separate marriage. Married but separated. Anyway, the next chapter will be the first day of UA. How will class 1-A react to the first ever quirkless students? **


	5. Riders in UA

As the sun rises, there is one thing that comes to mind. School. UA High is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, it is where heroes are made like All Might. Many came to become students, only 42 are allowed in the Hero Course, 45 in General Studies, and 60 in Business and Support Courses in each year. This school is hard to enter but when you make it, you make it. That's what matters! But disappointment remains when you are in the classes that are undesired. Max Tetsuya is putting on his best look, a grey hoodie under a black sports jacket. It symbolizes how he is young but also important. But it tells you that he just likes the look and didn't bother to copy those dull adults. Looking in the mirror, he fixes his hair and checks his teeth for any food from last night. He then feels a light grab around his….ummm region, "Eeep!"

In the reflection, he sees Izu behind him and she looks a bit more affectionate than before. What is going on with her? She started pecking on Max's cheek around Eri, resting on his shoulders when they watch movies or shows with the little girl in the room, and whispered about not wearing any panties into his ear. Wait do Humagears actually….wear….? Anyway she has been really acting like a human girl in love with him, "Max, we better get ready. You got a class to teach" She kiss his cheek,

"O-Okay, Izu" he stuttered, not really what to feel about Izu's new behavior, "Is Eri ready?"  
"Yes, she is currently earring breakfast, I have made waffles with syrup and apple toppings. I made you a plate as well." she bowed to her creator,

"Thank you Izu. I don't know what I do without you."

In the kitchen, the first born daughter is enjoying waffles that her mother made, it was always filled with love. She always wondered why her mommy never joined them when it's time to eat, but then again she thinks that her and daddy must like to eat alone when they are not watching. Then again she heard that her mommy sometimes never wears underwear, did she run out? She thought but it would be unladylike to ask that question. She just enjoys her breakfast while watching cartoons on the TV, which she likes to do with her father, mostly the one about the talking sea sponge that lives in the pineapple or the one about magical talking ponies.

Her mother and father enter the kitchen, "Morning mommy. Morning daddy"

"Morning Eri" they both sit down at the table, next to each other. Max was cutting the waffle into equal parts, then feed Izu a piece, "Say Ahhh~"

"Ahhhh~" when he puts the crispy gold waffle into her mouth, she eats it. She does the same to Max as well. They kept doing until the waffles were gone from the plate. They both give each other an affectionate start before saying, "I love you." which made Eri happy. Not knowing that Max did it for her sake while Izu, although a machine, loves every second of it. She wants her creator to love her more than a creation but as a lover. Even if she doesn't have flesh or organs, she loves him with her functions. Her free will is all thanks to that boy and she wants to repay him.

The trio left the company and headed to UA. Looking at the school, Max wonders about Izuku and how he will fit in as the one of the quirkless students that is attending the hero course. Lord knows that he will need the best of luck and greatest of allies to help this difficult road ahead. When they enter the school, they head to the principal's office and meet Nezu. Is he a dog? A bear? A mouse? All they need to know that he is the principal!

"Good evening, Tetsuya family" He shook hands with the CEO, "I am glad that decided to take interest in teach the class,"

"Like what choice you have. All Might needs the help he can get" Max said, "Besides, it's best to strengthen the relationship of UA and Tetsuya Intelligence as my company is the main supplier of the resources that the school needs."  
"Indeed! That is why I ask you during the exam to help teach your ways of combat. Besides, your protege is a great example that you are right for the job." Both the animal and the teen grinned at each other, "I also have the names of the students from both hero courses, five of them are recommended."

**CLASS 1-A**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Percy Pendragon**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Shoto Todoroki**

**Tenya Iida**

**Ochako Uraraka**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Denki Kaminari**

**Mashirao Ojiro**

**Yuga Aoyama**

**Ejiro Kirishima**

**Koji Koda**

**Rikido Sato**

**Mina Ashido**

**Mezo Shoji**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Hanta Sero**

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Yui Kodai**

**CLASS 1-B**

**Yosetsu Awase**

**Sen Kaibara**

**Togaru Kamakiri**

**Shihai Kuruiro**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**Jurota Shishida**

**Nirengeki Shoda**

**Pony Tsunotori**

**Kosei Tsuburaba**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Manga Fukidashi**

**Juzo Honenuki**

**Kojiro Bondo**

**Neito Monoma**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**HIryu Rin**

**Minoru Mineta**

**Hitoshi Shinso**

The principal did wonder about something,**"**Though I wonder about the relationship between you and Pendragon? He was holding a driver that turned him into a Kamen Rider"

Max cleared his throat, "His dad is one of the only heroes that I trust. I am forever indebted to him. So I gave his son a driver and my recommendation to this school. Percy earned the recommendation by training and passing all his classes, so no bias there."

"So why him and not Midoriya?" the rodent asked,

"I did offer to Izuku but he said that he wanted to earn his way to UA, not because of his status as my protege." He looked over the files and saw what teacher that Class 1-A had, "Ouch. Aizawa. I heard he expelled an entire class of first years."

"Well he has taken a liking for Pendragon. Maybe he'll be spared."

"I hope so."

_**Meanwhile with Izuku….**_

"1-A….1-A….1-A…." walking the halls of his dream school, his heart keeps pumping fast. He really hopes the things would be different, maybe people won't judge him that he is quirkless, just maybe by whatever god he prays to, just let him meet good people! Midori flies out of his backpack,

"Why did you pack your action figures? Though I did enjoy seeing that figure." Izuku looked at his partner, "What?"

"Nevermind. Let's find our class" He sees the sign for 1-A and boy that door is huge, "Wow, I wonder what giant entered this school?"

"An Ultraman?" Midori asked,

"Let's hope that I don't see that asshole from the exam. He just gave me the wrong vibes" He thought of the blue haired boy and groans a bit, "Though I wonder about how Katsuki became calm during the day of the exam?"

"Well why are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Midori exclaimed as his human partner opened the door, and man oh man, he was disappointed in his wish.

The former bully being scolded for putting his feet on the desk by the blue-haired boy, "Geez get that stick out of your ass, it's just a fucking desk!"

"You are disrespecting the upperclassmen that once sat these desks and the work put into making them!" He glared at the blonde bomber, but sighed, "Let's start off fresh. I am Tenya Iida from Somei Academy!"

"So you're a fucking elite or something. Maybe beating your ass would loosen that stick inside ya!" He made his trademark sadistic grin, then Iida gasp.

"Attacking me!? Are you sure you're training to be a hero!?" Then sees Izuku, "Greetings I am-"

Izuku just walked past him, ignoring him completely, "So you and I are in the same class?"

"You know it, you son of a bitch" They proceed to give each the manliest handshake since Schwartzenegger and Carl Weathers. MIdori popped out,

"So you got an attitude adjustment!"

Bakugo look at the future device, "The fuck are you?"

"I am Midori! I am part of Kamen Rider Deku and Izuku's partner!"

"Well you and Izuku better bring your fucking A game otherwise I will blow you away." He grinned but more friendly than sadistically hostile,

"Bring it on, grumpy cat!" Now a rivalry is born between a sweaty bomb and a watch from the future. Then a new face entered the conversation,

"So is this where the cool kids hang?" the three turned their faces to the newest voice, "Hi. I am Percy Pendragon. Please to meet you" he smiled brightly while using a backpack than a standard japanese but it has anime and video keychains and patches on it,

"You call us cool? Izuku asked,

"Yeah you guys look cool. So are you?"

"We're the coolest. But **I **am the coolest of them all" Katsuki somewhat arrogantly said, "I am Katsuki Bakugo and I will be number 1!"

Percy look at the blonde and smirks, "Such a big claim, hope you back it up"

"Izuku Midoriya and this is my partner, Midori"

"Hi!" Izuku offered a handshake to the quirkless boy,

"Nice to meet you both." he shook his hand, "So I hope we meet our teach sooner or later"

"If you are here to socialize, then leave." At the foot of the door, lie a yellow caterpillar. It looks like it is going to come out as beautiful butter- Oh wait, that is Aizawa. The students quickly took their seats as he began drinking out of his juice pack, "Took you 8 seconds to shut up. Not good enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa." He grabs a gym uniform and throws them to Izuku, "Get dressed. If you are not at the fields in 10 minutes, I will hesitate to expel you."

The class got the message loud and clear.

_**UA Training Grounds**_

All twenty-one students now stand before their homeroom teacher. He looked at every one of them and took close inspection. They may have potential, but only this test will tell, "Today you'll be taking a test of quirks"

"But what about orientation?" one of the girls asked,

"We're not wasting time on that. Bakugo, what was your score on your fitness test?"

"67 meters" he answered, then the teacher threw the softball to him,

"Now try it with your quirk"

He looks at the ball then tightens it around his palm. He then looked at the blue sky and ready his aim. He activated his quirk and yelled, "DIE!" The ball is thrown far away. Aizawa showed the results of that throw, 703.4 meters. This pumps some of the students. But their teacher add a challenge to them,

"Last place gets expelled by the way" Before one of the girls said how unfair it is, the homeless looking teacher turned to Izuku and Percy, "You two, it's best if you transform if you want a better chance." Both of them look at each other, but then waste no time doing what he said. Percy grabs his Force Riser and straps it to his waist while Midori turns into his belt form.

"Henshin!" Izuku yelled,

**The Ninth Hero! Deku!  
DEFEND!**

Percy inserted his key card into his driver, "Henshin!"

**Force Rise! Heroic Knight!**

**Rise the sword and begin your quest**

**FORCE RIDER 3867/5000 EXP**

The two turned into their rider forms, and then look at each and got excited,

"Izuku! You're the other Kamen Rider I heard about!"

"You're one too, Pendragon!" They both high five each other, but their excitement was cut short,

"Now is not the time to waste time" Aizawa told them, "We have 8 tests to complete."

The test were simple physical activities to show how they fare well with their quirks. Percy and Izuku did well in the 50 meter dash, their enhanced bodies made things a bit better for them to run faster. In the grip test, they were out beat by a boy with six arms. He looks like an octopus but has the strength of a gorilla! Both of them pretty much dominate the long jump as they do their signature rider jump. The more of their test passes by, the more irritation from the students that they are being outperformed by two guys in support gear that had nothing to do with their quirks.

Percy stretching in his form he was then caught up by a familiar face, "Huh? Oh hey it's you! I said we'll meet again!"

The girl he met in the aftermath of the exams, "You never told me your quirk. I have seen only as whatever you're supposed to be. Is there a reason why you never use your quirk?"

"That's easy. I don't have one. I'm quirkless."  
"What?"

"Yeah. I'm quirkless. Also I never you my name, Percy Pendragon." he offer his hand to her,

"Yui Kodai" she shook his hand, "So you managed into the Hero Course? How?"

"Recommendations. Though it doesn't sound easy actually with my background and the running. I don't have good cardio actually"

Her stoic expression can't tell how she feels about this, "Maybe we could work on that together"

"Together?"

She nodded, "It would be bad if you don't literally catch up with us." she giggled a bit,

"Well I guess I'll accept your offer on that."

What Percy doesn't know is some people enjoy eavesdropping and they can't believe that he's quirkless, now they wonder about the certain green rider. When the test ended, Aizawa showed the results:

**1: Katsuki Bakugo**

**2: Izuku Midoriya**

**3: Percy Pendragon**

**4: Momo Yaoyorozu**

**5: Shoto Todoroki**

**Etc, etc, etc,**

"By the way, no one is going home." Aizawa said, much to shock everyone in the field,

"But sensei!" a pink girl with horns raised her hand, "Pendragon cheated! And I think Midoriya also did too!"

"How so?"

"They should be using their quirks, but they use things that enhance their performance!" she ranted, "How is that fair for us?"

"Yeah I agree" a red haired boy agreed, "That's not manly for them to use such underhanded tactics when we are giving their all" soon most of the students are agreeing to what is said,

"That's because Midoriya and Pendragon are quirkless." Aizawa said,

"Then why are they even here!?" most of the class exclaimed, while the two riders just stood there with a huge blow in their hearts. Witnessing that even in UA, this kind of behavior still exists. The claim of them cheating is one thing, but then saying something like they don't belong in the course is another. They changed back and headed to the locker rooms with Katsuki following them.

Percy punches the wall multiple times in anger while Izuku just slowly changes back. He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turn his head, he sees Katsuki,

"Don't let them get to you, Izuku. They are just jealous of your hard work"

"Funny, you used to be like that….what changed?" He looked into his former bully's eyes, "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you and Pendragon at lunch. This may be long." Izuku nodded, "Also you should really catch up if you want to be number 1" the bomber smirked,

"And there is the Katsuki I know and love!"

Meanwhile in the hallways, Yui catches up with Percy, "Pendragon! Wait up!" she said so emotionlessly thought,

"What?" he said it in an icy tone, "Come here to berate me for being quirkless?"

"No. I am sorry how everyone said about you and Midoriya. I want you to know that I'll be your friend even if everyone avoids me." Again, she said so emotionlessly, but then the knight rider started to shed a tear,

"Those are the kindest things I heard from someone ever" he sniffled, "I really needed that…." He hugs her a bit and not wanting to let go of her, 'Oh shit. I am hugging a girl.'

_**Teacher's Lounge**_

"All right, time to head home and prepare for the dawn of war" Max said to his family, but before they leave, they see the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B, Vlad King. And he is holding a piece of paper, "Oh hello Vlad, what you got there?"

"An expulsion form on Minoru Mineta. That little punk thinks it's alright to look up skirts on his classmates!" He looked very pissed off, "Now I have 20 students, I wonder about Aizawa's kids. If he has any now."

Aizawa came walking in, "All of them pass my expectations, but the conflict is not over. Not for our class riders." He got into his sleeping bag and rest at his desk a bit,

"Daddy, is he going to turn into a beautiful butterfly?"

_**Lunch Time!**_

At the lone table lies Izuku Midoriya and Percy Pendragon. They sit alone with stares of their classmates on them, mostly glares at them. Soon a new face joined their table, Bakugo. And then Yui. And then a girl with purple hair and earphone jacks on her earlobes. Which surprises the group,

"Kyouka Jiro. Why am I here? Because what everyone said is uncall for. You two probably work your asses off to get here. Besides how is it fair when you guys were born unlucky while we have been given genetics." Both rider have their jaws dropped, but just accepted it,

"Welcome to our crew!" Percy said, "Glad to have someone to believe in us!"

While the three people were chatting about their lives, Izuku turned to his now friend, Katuski, "Katsuki, what exactly happened to you during those 10 months?" his friend sighed and bgan telling what happened,

"It was around after the holidays. I walked back home and I saw a figure. He had a black cloak over his entire body. He had no face, all I could see was the snow white mask he wore and the yellow eyes. It was like I saw Shinigami. He saw me, I wanted to fight but my guts is telling me to fucking run. So I did and he chased me until I reached a dead end. I decided to use my quirk in self-defense but then he uses some shitty looking USB stick to erase my quirk for a few minutes and beat me close to death. It was like a nightmare. But what he said scared me shitless, "See you in hell, loser"."

Hearing that made Izuku feel sick in his stomach, he may have hated Katsuki for the past things he done, but he can't help but feel sorry for him,

"I woke up in the hospital. They say I was in a coma for a few days, but I was lucky to be alive. I never seen the hag so worried about me, but it doesn't erase that fucking feeling. The feeling of helplessness while getting my ass beaten. Then I realized how I treated you in the past, I saw myself beating you up like a bag of flour. I never realize how kuch of fucking villain I was to you. That is why I tried to apologise to you on the day of the exam."

The tension at the table got thick when the others were listening to the story that their resident bomber told. At first they were disgusted by his past actions that he admitted, but then realized that he now knows what it feels like to be treated like worthless. The freckled face boy hugs his friend, "I forgive you, Kacchan. And I know that you'll be stronger than before when we pass that road again."

"Thank you, Izuku. But it doesn't change the fact that I will be Number 1!" He is now boasting, which is a charm now, because he can back it up with the test results. Thus created the crew that UA will ever see.

**A/N: Wow that was quick. That is the advantage of when you're not writing, you make notes of how the story will go. Anyway, the reviews will harp on me for writing this chapter. So I will address it, I wanted to try something that I think would happen if Class 1-A felt about quirkless Izuku. They were nice to him because they don't know his past and thought he had his quirk the entire time. Yeah I know Mina doesn't like bullies but here's the thing: What are the chances that there's a quirkless kid in her school? You know that is never addressed in the canon, how does 1-A feel about the injustice of the quirkless? Anyway I added Yui into 1-A for the sheer fact that she is based on Ultraman. There was a crossover with Kamen Rider and Ultraman in the 70's. Also who is that villain that attacked Bakugo? Can you tell who is was?**


	6. Ready for Battle

On the first night at UA dormitory known as Alliance Heights. Percy just now put up his family portrait of him, his mother, his father, and his aunt and another man. Despite being here for a day, he felt right at home again. He turned to his desk, cluttered with model kit scraps and tools. Next to his mess was a knife, a large one. The hilt is made from an antler of an elk, sanded smooth to hold. The guard has a beaded design with colors of red, black, white, and yellow. And the blade itself has aged but has been restored every few years. The mixed race boy has felt everything when he holds that knife, from the nostalgia of childhood, he smiled to himself,

"May the great spirit guide me in my path" Before he puts the blade back to its sheathe, his door has been forcefully opened. By instinct, he threw the knife at a fast place, all he could hear are the screams of the pink alien girl, Mina. The knife has taken a small piece of her hair and sinked into the wall,

"What the hell, Pendragon!?" she yelled, "What is your problem!?"

Percy just ignored her and pulls the knife out of the wall and walk back to his desk,

Iida scolded him, wrongfully,"Pendragon! That was dangerous, you should apologize to-"

"Why?" he asked, not looking at them, "She barged into my room without my consent. So why isn't she apologizing for her stupidity? For all I could know, an assassin might have entered the UA and tried to kill me." He sheathes the blade and places it on his book shelf, "Now get out!"

"But-"

"GET OUT!" With the roar of his voice, everyone silently left his room. Then he hears a knock on the door, "I thought I told you to-" He turned to see Jirou, "Oh Jirou. Sorry I thought you were the jackasses that barges in without asking"

"No, just me. The girl who wondered if the knight could join his friends in looking at each other's rooms?" Jirou ginned at him, then the rest of the crew popped their heads out to the doorway,

"Percy, are you alright?" Izuku asked, "You seemed very upset when they broke into your room"

"I am fine. Just my years of training had me act on instincts. Anyway, you guys are welcome to my room" he gestured to them to enter, which they obliged.

Izuku looks at his action figure collection, "Wow, some of them are convention exclusives"

"Yeah, man eBay is a nightmare when comes to bidding wars" He picked a figure of All Might in his Beginning Age costume, 'I even got David Shield to sign it when he was in New York"

Then the fanboy eyes shrunk and started mumbling up a storm, which Percy got joy out of it, then Bakugo slapped it out of him, "Fucking fanboy, get your shit together!" he yelled, then noticed the knife on the desk, "Nice knife, Knight. Where did you get this?"

"That's my grandfathers. He gave it to me as a birthday present." He answered, "A handmade blade made from a deer he hunted."

Jirou raised an eyebrow, "I wonder about you, you're an international student. But your Japanese is damn perfect but you told us that you're from the UK."

"Well I am actually a mix-breed. My dad is Native American of English ancestry, long story. While my mom is Japanese" the boy explained, "My dad is a very famous hero in the UK, he is known as The Red Knight. Which sounds very racist because of his skin but he took the name with pride. He is everything I dreamed of. And my mom, she's-"

"What the fuck!? Your mom is the Number 9 hero, Ryuuko! And to top it all that, your aunt is one of the teachers!" Bakugo screamed, his jaw dropped by the revelation when he look at the Pendragon Family Photo, "You know how much fucking recognition you get with that?"

"Meh" is all he could respond, "I care less about the recognition I get. All I care about is living up to a legacy they made an impact on." Putting his hands behind his head, "So who's room are we seeing?"

Bakugo then asked, "Wait what about Midnight?"

"My dad's family adopted her"

**Izuku's Room**

"Holy shit dude! So many All Might stuff! You even have the same convention figure I have!" the green hair rider's friends except Bakugo are shocked by the amount of All Might merch he kept in his room,

"I-It's not that b-b-bad!" Izuku respond to his fellow rider,

"Dude, I would be surprised if you have like...well. All Might's signature, considering how rare he signs stuff. Always a hero on the job and never usually have the time to do autographs." Percy continued to look around the room while Yui looks into the notebooks on the desk,

"Midoriya, what are these?" she asked,

"Oh those are my Quirk Analyst books I have made for so long, it's practically a hobby to me"

"May I look?" her friend shakes his head in approval and she looks into his notes. The detail of each Pro Hero he watched from the sidelines is quite impressive, soon the others joined in and took a look at his work. Same aa the silent beauty, they are impressed by the looks,

"Wow Izuku, you really did a good job with your note. Anyone would appreciate this fine detail of their quirks. Hell it might even improve their quirks!"

"Yeah Deku, this is the first time I actually bother to read your notes. I can't believe you are holding some fucking guide into understanding our quicks"

"I gotta admit, these notes are pretty good."

The first rider's face flared up as the compliments came to him like a wave. After years of mental and physical abuse, he never felt so happy in his life. So this is what having friends feel like. He doesn't want it to end. Soon the group took a look at Bakugo's room, it was plain with a few All Might figures there and some of his interests like spices and some manga. But what is interesting is there is a picture of him and his family….IN CANADA! Percy and Izuku made a joke about how Canada failed to make him nice and humble if he spent a week there. The blonde bomber muttered a 'Fuck you' to them.

**Jirou's Room**

Her room is filled with instruments, everyone is amazed by it much to her embarrassment. Though she could just accept that these students don't jab at her hobby. But the mental thoughts of what makes a hero, she doubted that she should even be here because of her love of music. Seeing how heroes often saved the day with their might, not by music. How can you be a hero if all you do is sing, she asked herself that question everyday. Then her mind took her to a dark place

…_..I'm sorry, Kyouka….._

Then the sound of a body hitting concrete entered and she slightly tense up but tried her hardest not to scream or let them know. No one must know otherwise, they will pity and treat her like a damsel in distress. She is not, not by a long shot. But it shouldn't hurt to let the right ones in.

Soon the group venture to Yui's room, though their rock-and-roll friend was hardly moving. Percy quickly came to her side, "Hey. Are you okay?"

She look up to his eyes, because the boy is really a giant compare to her due to his genetics, "Y-Yeah" she really don't want him to treat her any different, just because she had a pity party of one, but her friend is having none of that,

"Look, I am not going to pry what your problem is. But you should know that we are here for you" He lays his hand on her shoulder, "Besides we are team now. We are the Heroes of the Round Table! We swore loyalty to protect, either outsider or part of our knighthood!"

The earphone girl couldn't help but giggle, "Knights huh?"

"Heroes are modern day knights. We protect the innocent and swear loyalty to the public"

She smiled at him, seeing how much of the knightly role he plays,"Well that's pretty accurate. I just hope a knight like you gets his dream come true." Both of them head to the room of their silent friend.

**Yui's Room**

Her room has some interesting things, such as some video games and wait? Is that an arcade cabinet of Street Fighter? Sweet. Anyway Percy's eyes sparkled as he never seen such fine games, "I am not worthy to be your friend"

Again he heard her giggle but it could be just his imagination, "Percy, you can come and play with me anytime you like. I longed for a partner to play with"

"Cool, maybe tomorrow after classes"  
"After our homework"

"Yeah that too."

The three other friends talk among each other quietly, after what they witness, they are placing bets. Midoriya says he'll confess to her before the Sports Festival, Jirou says after the festival, Bakugo says that he probably does it in song while proclaiming his affections during the festival. Each of them place 2000 Yen into a pot and have Midoriya keep it safe since he seems the most trustworthy. Soon the crew went back to their respective rooms, for the next day that will be more exciting.

_**The Next Day**_

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE CLASSROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might enters the classroom NOT like a normal person, but it's the effort that counts. The class got excited when they found out that he's going to teach but it was cut short when he shrunk back to his real form although the kids still are excited about him. The retired hero quickly gives them the run down and tells them that they'll be doing battle training and how good time it will be to use their hero costumes. Soon they grabbed their suitcases and headed back to the locker rooms.

On the rooftop, beside the Symbol of Peace is the young CEO, Max along with Eri and Izu, "So you ready to teach for the first time?" he asked the skeleton men,

"It's really nerve wracking Young Tetsuya. Glad you agree to be part of this"

"Kind of have to since Izuku and Percy are here. I need to see how far Izuku's training went and see how far Percy have done with his driver" He pats the man's back, "You know, I could help you out by making a artificial stomach and intestines"

"I am not sure it will work" All Might told him, "Besides, I don't want to be a burden with your resources"

"Nah man. You're wasting away and that's the last thing I want to hear that you die in a slow and painful death" Feeling a tug on his sleeve, so he turn his attention to Eri,

"Is Izuku coming, Daddy?" she asked her father, to which made him smile,

"He will. Just give him time to come out. Besides I think he is waiting for his friends to join them." And speak of the devil, here they come. Class 1-A in their costumed glory. The newly formed crew came in last where Izuku is wearing his casual clothes consisting of black jeans, green hoodies and his signature red shoes. Percy is wearing a reddish brown leather armor with straps tied to his arms and thighs, a white armor around the neck and shoulders, white gloves and boots . And finally a white cloak with a hood that covers his head. You can see that he has his knife sheath around his right leg and a sword sheath at his side. He looks like a rogue from a DnD game.

Max smirks at him, "Oi, a knight dressing up like a rogue. What a rebel you've become"

"Well it is trickery to the eyes" he responded, "Kinda inspired by you, Max"

"Awww such flattery. I have made a right choice to put you on recommendation" Commented with such pride while his daughter runs up to Percy,

"Hi Percy!" she raised her arms towards him, wanting to be picked up, which he did,

"Hello my princess! Have you been good to your mother and father?"

She nodded, "Everyday I see mommy trying to get daddy's love! And I help her by having Izuku take me to the park while they do their taxes!" she innocently smiled and blissfully unaware about what her parents are doing. Percy couldn;t help but smile at her,

"Don't stop being a sweetheart, okay?" he asked as he put her down,

"Okay!" she runs back to Izu to which she picks her up. Some of the girls awed at the little girl but most of the class are confused by who the hell are these people. All Might cleared his throat to get their attention,

"Before we start, I would like to introduce you to your secondary Heroic Studies teacher, Max Tetsuya! The CEO of Tetsuya Intelligence and his daughter, Eri!"

"Don't forget mommy!" the single horned girl reminded the pro,

"Oh yes! And last but not least, Izu!" The students are still dumbfounded by that,

"That guy is the CEO? No way!"

"Who cares! He's a father!"  
"Probably fatherly brother"

The young CEO cleared his throat, "I hear doubts. Let me show you what I can really do~." Their eyes widen when they see the Tetsuya Driver around his waist and he pulls out his Progrise Key.

**SLASH!**

**AUTHORISE**

"Henshin"

**PROGRISE!**

**REAPING THE SOUL! CHRONO REAPER! Time strikes midnight as your soul expires.**

"Kamen Rider Reaper, at your service" he laugh so malicious, it scares them, "And Eri is MY daughter, she has my hair, my eyes, and-"

"His love for waffles!" his daughter added,

"Very good, sweetie" he then covered her ears, "Yes, I was 12 when she was born. Yes I did have sex at 12! And yes it was consensual!" The eyes could tell that he doesn't like when people question him like that, "Now let's begin the drawing."

After All Might explained what today's lesson. He began drawing lots to see who pairs up with who, but the problem is that there are 21 students, meaning one will be left without a partner. But hey that's life and life can be a cruel mistress when it feels like it. Luckily for Izuku and Percy, they didn't get paired up with the people they hate already. Izuku got paired with Bakugo while Percy got….what? He's alone? Oh boy. Then Max pull out two balls on who will be the hero or the villain,

"We got Team A as the heroes and Team C as the villains. Both of you have five minutes to prep up before we say go! Understand?" both teams nodded, "Good. Now go."

'Team C consists of Yaoyorozu and Ashido' Percy thought to himself then took at Max who was staring at the screen of the onyx haired girl, it almost looked like pure hate, 'What did that girl do to piss off Max?'

**Meanwhile with Group A**

"SO what do we do, Deku?" his childhood friend asking to the now rider form Izuku,

"Considering that possibly they might underestimate me because of my lack of a quirk. Ashido might go after me while Yaoyorozu might be guarding the bomb." He looks over to Bakugo, "Kacchan, we could take her out together. But that would eat up time"

"Bullshit. I think I should take her out. She needs a lesson about falsely accusing my friend" He said so seriously, which made Izuku cry a little inside, it's like he never abandoned him in the first,

"Alright Kacchan. I'll let you handle it" He smiled

And his friend grinned, "You better"

"But promise that you won't do something stupid"

"No promises" Soon All Might announced that the battle has begun. They two quickly sprinted to the stairs and checked around for them, "Where is that bitch?" the bomber asked himself. Then suddenly a squirt of acid came between the duo,

"Better take that back" She glared at the blonde,

"Make. Me." then he went ham on her. Man those years of bullying must've paid off. He throws a barrage of punches mixed with his quirk, making her dodge. He projectiles himself to her and punches her in the cheek, "This is for yesterday!" Once she hit the deck, he quickly used the capture tape around her wrists and feet.

"MINA ASHIDO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" All Might yelled on the intercom. Before Bakugo join his friend, he was stopped by Mina,

"Why do you bother helping a lost cause?" she asked,

"He's one of the most hard working people I know" He walks towards her, "And I make up to him for my sins. Now tell me where you hid the bomb." His maniac-like grin and the cracking of his knuckles makes the pink skinned girl regretting her choices right now.

**With Izuku**

Izuku searches the building for any signs of Yaoyorozu and the bomb. With the time limit and dealing with a recommended student creates the nervousness of a person. Even with training and experiencing hero work, the rider is still a baby chick walking among the fully grown chickens. He has to second guess that the bomb could be at the top floor. With the powers of his wind form, he quickly goes up to the top floor. He remembered what his member said to him yesterday, _'Never give any mercy to a Yaoyorozu! Show them to never mess with my company or my family!' _After what Mac told him on the night before the exams how that company wants to use the rider system and Humagears for war efforts and making remarks about taking Eri away so she can be raised by a real family. That really made his blood pressure rise, arrogant bastards like them are what made him motivated to create a better society, a society without people like the Yaoyorozu.

He tried to open the door normally but it felt reinforced, so he changed to his earth form to kick the door open, "Hello I am here to pick up my order. One bomb and a large coke"

Then a bo-staff head towards his head, but he ducked, "Someone like you shouldn't be here at all"

"Says the one from a family of thieves!" He changed to his storm form and uses his halberd. The two long range weapons clash with each other, "At least I worked hard to get here while you just buy your way into this school!" He headbutted her and used the blunt end of his weapon to sweep her feet, making her fall. He quickly sub due her and tied her hands.

"MOMO YAOYOROZU HAS BEEN CAPTURED! THE HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might yelled, which made Momo go into shock that she lost to some quirkless nobody, he undo her ties and walks away,

"Pathetic. Like your family." Is all he said before heading back to the monitor room.

**Monitor Room**

Max smiled at the sight of a Yaoyorozu losing to his apprentice, he is happy like a kid on Christmas morning. But that mood was ruined by one of the students complaining about Izuku

"No way…." the yellow haired boy named Denki Kaminari said, "That is so unfair. He only won because of his gadgets!"

"Yeah and you wouldn't do anything without your quirk" He glared at him under his mask, "Now shut up and be prepared for your match." Soon both teams returned but one of the teams returned with broken pride. After Percy explains why one of them is MVP and apologizes to his friends why he said they aren't.

Soon they watched more of the matches, some were good, some were boring. But it did give one student the advantage of knowing their quirks since one of them is going to do the exercise twice. Though some are can't do it twice, especially Kaminari, who looks very stupid now. JIrou explained to him that he overused his quirk and fried his both tried to hold our laughter at the expense of the class idiot.

The knight felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to be met by Max, "You're up next. But before you go, you should test this out with your Force Riser" hie gave him a Progrise Key, it is violet with an image of a dragon on it, "I think this will suit you with your Heroic Knight."

"All right! Last match of the day!" He pulls out two balls, "The heroes will be Team K and the villains will be Team B!"

Team B is another recommended student Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji. Both are given ten minutes of prep time. Which went away fast. The lone knight walks the building, climbing the stairs towards the villains, knowing one of them could hear his steps. He quickly straps on his driver and uses his key.

**Force Rise!**

**HEROIC KNIGHT!**

He sprinted to the top. With each step made it gets colder and chills entered his skin as he felt the temperature dropping, after witnessing what the cold student did in his match, he stabbed the floor and stood on the hilt, balancing on it with one foot, "Shit that was close." Carefully putting his feet on the icy floor and pulling his sword out. He continues his journey to find the bomb, "Alright you pricks, you think your one trick can stop me then you have another thing coming!"

"Oh that could be arranged" descending from the stairs was the dual hair boy himself, Shoto. He uses his quirk to freeze the knight in place but the would be popsicle dodges from the eve of ice, "Without your damn belt, you wouldn't be-" Percy cut him off,

"Then without your fucking quirks, you wouldn't either!" This shocks Shoto,

"Take that back!" He said it angrily,

"You are blessed with two quirks but you insult me by using one because you're acting like a brat!" He right hook the boy in the cheek,

"What the bastard has done to me and my family! Then you should understand why I will only use my left side!" He tried to freeze his opponent but it started to become predictable at this point,

"Boo-hoo! My parents are separated because my mom doesn't believe in me to be a hero! But you don't see me holding back!" Percy uses the new key he was given, "But at least she is willing to believe in me and think I would be the hero I dreamed of"

**FLAME!**

He inserted it into his driver.

**Force Rise!**

**BURNING DRAGON!**

**The breath of fire that burns for a thousand years**

The white and silver armor changed, the gloves and boots turned violet with dragon like claws, the breastplate turned violet with scale armor and the mask turned violet with a bevor that took the shape of a dragon's mouth. His anime-like eyes turned into blue compound eyes. He has dragon horns rising up around his head.

**[You have gained +500 EXP for discovering a key item]**

**Force Riser: 4450/5000 EXP**

**Burning Dragon Progrise Key; 0/2000 EXP**

When waves of ice were coming to him, he blew fire at the ice,"Like my mother, I'll breathe the fires of justice!" His fists burn and counter every attack of ice, then smacks him in the face, "If you keep being half assing the battle then you truly lost!" He kept melting the ice and attacked Todoroki. Then All Might gave him a minute warning to either finish up or lose the battle, "Fine. I am bored anyway" He pulls the lever on his driver,

**B**

**U**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**U**

**T**

**O**

**P**

**I**

**A**

**BURNING UTOPIA!**

"Rider Punch!" He punches his classmate in the face, knocking him out. Tying him by the arms and head to the floor Shoto came from. Shoji is one of the biggest students in 1-A and Percy felt intimidated by his size. He cracked his knuckles and charged forward to him, the multi-limb student thought he was going to fight so he changed two limbs into fists, two into eyes, and two into ears. But he didn't expect that he would slide under the opening between his legs. He made a quick turn and tried to stop him from getting the bomb. But the knight touches the bomb,

"Bomb is secured!"

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might announced, ending today's lesson. Once all students made it back to the monitor room, "Excellent class! You showed what you've got and show promise! Even if you lose the training exercise, don't fret and take failure as a way to win!" He opens the door, "Now I must be off. IN STYLE!" But before he leaps, he turns back to his lesser form. The students couldn't help but laughed at that, Max follows him with his daughter and supposed wife in tow, but the boy stopped them,

"Eri, me and All MIght are going to do boring work. Don't want you to keep up with me, so why not hang out with your big brother Izuku and Percy. While mommy keep and eye on you too"

"Yes Max,"

"Okay daddy." The rider smiled and left them to the two people that he can trust. Eri felt scared but Percy pickles her up and places her on his shoulders,

"Let's go get lunch, Eri!"

_**Lunchtime**_

Nothing like eating lunch after burning so many calories from training. Izuku enjoys Eri and Izu's company, though he does notice that she is sad to be away from her dad. Percy and Yui talked about games, Bakugo and Jirou are talking about music, and Izu is just sitting there and feeding a sad Eri. Soon some of the girls of their class came and wanted to see Eri, but Izu glared at them and so did Percy,

"Stay away from the princess!" he pointed a chopstick at them,

"Aww come on! Let her hang out with us girls!" the floating set of clothes said,

"Ahem" JIrou and Yui said to them,

"Eri doesn't know you and her father trust us with her!" Percy added on, "And getting her father to trust you is like telling Bakugo to not swear every five sentences"

"Hey!" their blonde friend yelled, then Izu get between them,

"My daughter doesn't want to do anything to do with you girls. Please leave before I use force"

"Daughter?" the froggy girl named Tsuyu asked, "But you're a Humagear, she is not your daughter" hearing that, Eri looks at Izu,

"Mommy is not my mommy?" she asked, which freaks out Izuku and Percy. They tried to tell the white haired girl to ignore her, but those girls are putting more salt into the wounds,

"Wait. She really thinks that machine is her mother? That is really sad" the invisible girl said, "Her dad must be a lonely creep for making girl to keep himself busy"

The two turned to see the little girl starting to cry, "Leave my daddy alone!"

"Geez sorry that you're so sensitive about being raised by emotionless machines" Tsuyu said,

"Okay! That is enough!" Izuku exclaimed, "It is only the sec-" Izu cut him off,

"Lease my daughter alone." her eyes turned red, "She does not need to be judged for who her parents are. Her father is a hardworking man that wants his daughter to live a better life than he has. And I want her to grow up happy with her father" Her voice sounds so genuine like she is really a pissed off mama bear, "And don't you dare insult the man who creates your support gear. He can have every right to reject any future gear. He could even black list you from supporting companies" Izu is really sensitive about her creator and partner, who gifted her with life, "Now leave us alone or you will deal with punishment from Max."

They took a hint and left. But Eri rubbing her eyes from her salty tears, the group tried to cheer her up but then a blonde horse looking girl came to her aid and offered her an apple. But her japanese is crap, "Hello, would like a apple?" The little girl rise her head and sniffed, she took it and say thank you to the girl,

"Thank you, pretty pony" she said, then the blonde girl smiles,

"You welcome"

Percy spoke to her in english, "Excuse me, you're from the states?"

This made her happy, "Yes! I am Pony Tsunotori from Class 1-B! I have only been in Japan for a month now. Sorry if I sound weird"

"It's fine. I can teach you if you want. I know what is like to be stuck in a language barrier"

"Thank you! Thank you very much" she said to him, "Well I gotta go back to my friends. Be seeing you soon!" She left for her class.

The knight turned to his friends, "Okay who wants to be included in our crew? Say aye"

"Aye" everyone including Izu agreed,

"Good! I'll tell her later if she is interested!" Soon the day went on and Eri forgot the event that happened at lunch. Soon the day ends and the students head to their dorms, but Percy is dragged by his silent friend who made him put on his gym clothes. So they began their run.

It was good at first but then the boy started to feel the sting around his nipples and his breathing becoming limited, "Oh god, why did I agree to this!?" He's slowing down,

"Come on, Percy. You can do it" Yui said to him,

"Quit encouraging me!" He kept running, "It motivates me too much!"

The two students run around the track field then change a place of scenery, they move to the dorms with Yui leading him to run around circles for a few times before she opens the door to make him into the main lobby tower he passed out on the floor. His silent friend wakes up with the smell of instant ramen that she made for the two of them. The boy got up and stretched, "Ramen?" He eats some of his potion,

"Yes. You've earned it. But tomorrow morning, we'll be running before we shower" she almost made him chock on his food but luckily it slides down his throat. He wants to skip but she is making the effort to help him and only villains skip out commitment and their friends.

"Percy"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call Eri princess?"

"Well when her dad is busy with his job before he becomes a CEO, I tend to play with her and sometimes we play fantasy. She looks at me as a knight who will protect the princess. She really likes that and occasionally when I visit her. We usually play video games and have tea parties."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Her face turned red, the first shade of color she showed to anyone, "Could you call me Princess?"

This time Percy choked on his noodles. He coughed a bit and violently with the feeling that some stray noodle is in his nose, "Why? Not to be rude but why?"

"Look, just because I don't show emotions, doesn't mean I want someone to treat me special" She said while covering her face with the cup of ramen,

"To be honest, if it's alright with you. Then sure. You are the first friend I have made in a long time." He smiled, "Now lets play some games in my room. I really have been dying for a second player to play with Mortal Kombat 11"

"Why not online play?"

"It's on XBOX One"

"Oh." They finished their post workout meal and headed upstairs, but….

"Pendragon!" The boy turned to see Shoji calling to him,

"Yeah Takoyaki?" he asked, looking a bit annoyed,

"You really did well today. I take back what I said yesterday" He offered his hand to Percy, "I'm sorry for making you feel unwelcome."

He shook his hand, "Apologies accepted. As long as you want us to make a new fresh start"

He nodded and let go of his hand, "Now go on and play with your girlfriend"

"What are you? My dad?" He chuckled and left for his room. At least the day ends with something sweet.

**A/N: Well that's done. To apologise those who read this, if you are not liking the whole villainizing Class 1-A. Things will get better between the two groups, it just people can be discriminating and sometimes avoid people like they committed murder. We are talking about the same series that not even a teacher would stand up for Izuku when he gets bullied. I kinda got inspired by this author that makes very good MHA fanfics. Sassy Izuku is the best Izuku. And 1-B girls are biased as well (Though JIrou is the best girl). Next chapter is filler, but filler you could enjoy. I am skipping the class election part and the alarm scene. It's not that important to mention to me right now. Also Yaoyorozu is Zaizen to Testuya's Hiden, so be prepare for Thouser.**


	7. Nights and Friendships

"_Look at the stars, Yui." an older man with black hair, holding his daughter on his shoulders, "What do you see?"_

_A younger version of Yui, look at the starry sky, the sight of millions illuminating the night, "I see a hero. He is big as a giant" Her eyes sparkled, "He is so cool, dad!"_

_Her father laughed, "Maybe one day you'll be a hero just like him"  
'Will I, dad?" she asked,_

"_If you follow your heart and believe in justice, you'll find that path" her father raised his hand to the stars, "You'll become the Princess of Light! And the darkness shall fear you!" he exclaimed. Hearing those words from her father made the little girl smile like a fairytale, but she wanted to live that fantasy._

The silent girl woke up from her dream, she checked the clock and saw that it's 3 in the morning. She tried to go back to back to sleep but it's hard to do now. She got up and headed downstairs for some tea, 'Dad. I hope you are watching over me like the giants of light.' The eerie and dark building has a soothing yet haunting feel late at night. When there is no chaos happening as much as the day and noon, and the only noise you hear are the sounds of the wind of the spring that will soon be the summer. Yui Kodai enjoys that, though it wouldn't hurt to have someone to share this type of night with. As she walked down to the kitchen, only to meet by her knightly friend who is drown on his third can of tea,

"Sorry. Can't sleep" he said,

"So drinking caffeinated tea helps?" she asked,

"You won't believe the things that help me sleep"

"Like what?"

'Horror movies, tea, long reviews, dreaming of a cute girl. That sort of thing" he answered, "You know somewhat normal boy things"

The size manipulating girl shakes her head but sits next to the table. A bowl of ramen slides to her. Even if it wasn't as real as the stuff at restaurants, it smells good. She grabbed some disposable chopsticks and slurp the noodles down her throat, "Thank you"

"A warm meal can put anyone to sleep. Back at home, those winters in the reservation can be cruel and keep me up at night. The warmth of my grandparents' wood stove felt so nice. It knocked me out like a light" He eats his portion of the noodles he made, "What's your family like, Yui?"

She was silent and hesitant for a moment but answers, "I had a good family life. My mother is a preschool teacher and my father was a pro hero"

"Oh that's cool of your parents! My grandma was a daycare worker before retiring, she used to operate at her own home. The kids she watches loved her like she was their grandmother"

Yui smiled at her friend, "You admire your grandparents a lot"

"When mom and dad were busy with their jobs, so they were there for me when I was alone"

"Because of your quirklessness?"

"Yep. But enough about me, what about your family"

She cleared her throat and drank some of the tea that Percy left for her, "My mother is a kind woman. Kids love her and oftentimes she babied them sometimes, it became a habit as years went on."

"Well her daughter is growing up too fast and she probably wants more kids" the knight chuckled, "Your dad needs to hop to it" While he met no ill will, Yui's usual stoic expression darkened, when no response from her was heard. Percy felt shame because he unintentionally hit a sensitive cord, "Yui?"

Tears dropped on the table, "My dad passed away when I was 7" She tried to dry herself but it hit too much for her to stop, "He was my hero and he died like one" The quiet sobs echoed the empty dorm but the only one can hear her cry,

"Yui, I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's not your fault. It's just that I had a dream about dad. He always tells me stories of giants of light and their heroic tales of protecting galaxies from evil kaijus" She smiled, "Even if I can't change my size, I want to be the kind of hero. A fearless hero that will save galaxies but even I need to be realistic." Wiping the tears off of her eyes, Percy came over and held her in his arms,

"Sometimes you don't need to be realistic. All you need is the will, determination and courage to make your dream come true"

She looked up to him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's where it got me" he smiled towards her, "Quirkless, but managed to get into the greatest hero schools in Japan"

"How does it feel to remain so optimistic for a dream that could be impossible?" she asked him, "Don't you worry about the failure and humiliation that will come?"

Percy's smile didn't waver, it just made it bigger, "Because that's how we Pendragons roll! We do the impossible and defeat the invincible. No matter what's in the way, we smash it to create a path, If there isn't a path then we crave one ourselves!"

"But aren't you scared of what that path may lead?"

"Then I have more of a reason to move forward!"

The two students look at each other, one astounded by the other's words. Doing the impossible seems foolish and downright insane. That's why it's impossible! But that's what you say when you give up, keep moving forward is the way to do the impossible and defeat the invincible. The people who tell Percy that being a quirkless hero is impossible and that he has no reason to even exist. But that made him wanting to prove them wrong, even with his current classmates who looked down on him and his new friend. He gained more of a reason to keep moving forward no matter the criticism.

He started to clean his mess up with Yui's help. With dishes washed and trash thrown away, the two say their farewells then drift back to bed.

_**Tetsuya's Intelligence **_

The building itself is a home to the young master, it was brought to the idea that he needed to stay close to work and keep his family heavily guarded while also to look over his rider system. Various belts and drivers that were passed down from Ohma Zi-O as a way to remember the forgotten heroes of the past. From the hidden Article and Triple Flash belts to the blank belts of Den-O. Some belts and drivers were rather not replicated due to various reasons and the way they are built, it best not to imitate them. Why did he create them? The possible purpose of unpredictability and a way to have a back up plan. And possibly to find worthy riders.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a woman approaching him. She had short pale blue hair, she wore dark green military armor with a white muffler around her neck. She carries a sniper rifle behind her back and a tanto blade around her waist. The young boy smirked,

"Well if it isn't The Phantom Bullet. Or should I call you Shinon?"

She scoffed, "Please, only you would call me that" she scanned the area and then looked at Max, "So this is where you have been doing Red Death?"

"Red Death is gone. Only Reaper" He got up and walked to the girl, "I assumed you heard about me killing the Yakuza boss?"

"That's right. You dare expose yourself as a member of the League!" she yelled at him, "You know what would happened if you reveal our-"

"They only know that I have a license to kill which is common to use in self defense for both citizens and pro heroes. As far as they know, they have no idea of my relationship with our little group of assassins" He goes to the room full of belts, "You know, you're my only friend from the League, so I decided to gift you with one of my belts"

"And why would I take your gift?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be supporting heroes instead of me?" She didn't know that the boy smirked as he picked the perfect belt for her,

"Let's say there is a battle coming along and I want as many allies to fight that threat" in his hands is a scorpion and a sword with a slot attachment, "I have seen your gun tricks but with these devices. You'll be able to strike your targets in close combat." The scorpion awakens and jumps towards the girl, crawling up to her shoulder, "I see it accepted you as it's partner"

The night for the girl turned into a night of surprises that her former partner had given her something useful in combat. She wondered what he meant by an upcoming battle, "Max, are you sure you can trust me with this tech?"

"I know you're a good person. You just were put into a bad position. If you want to leave the life that you were forced to be part of, there's always a spot for you at UA." He closed off the room full of belts and locked it while his friend became lost in her thoughts about leaving to start anew, "I heard about a new assassin rising up the ranks. Is he someone I know?"

She snapped back to reality, "I don't know. I hear about him being once a hero until an accident occurred"

"I see" he remains silent for the moment, "I'll call you when danger arrives. I trust you to come to our aid?"

She gulped and nodded to his question, "I promise to you as a friend, not an employer or a contract holder."

He smiled then walked towards a door, "Good answer and good night, Shinon." When he turned around, she was already gone. He sighed happily and headed to bed.

**The very next day**

"I can't believe I was made Class Rep!" Izuku exclaimed as he walked out of class, "How could that happen!?"

"I don't know you have 4 friends that love and support you being the leader of the group while people voted for themselves" Percy answered while looking through his wallet, "Man I wonder what Lunch Rush made for lunch?"

"Percy, you have been made Vice Rep" Yui sneaked up on him which made the quirkless rider drop his wallet,

"Yeah, who voted for me? I know you did, Yui. But who else?" He looked at Izuku, who nodded, "Okay. But I had three votes. Who else?" Then he felt a pat on the back,

"Looking forward to follow what you and Midoriya" Shoji congratulate the boy then walk off to the cafeteria,

"Oh. Well thanks for the vote, Takotaro!" he waved off to his classmate,

"Takataro?" the group asked,

"In translation it would mean Octopus Boy. And his quirk would make a dead giveaway!"

They continued to the halls, ready for their meal of the day but was stopped by a skeleton with hair, "Young Midoriya!" he turned buffed, "Would you like to have lunch with me?" he showed them his cloth covered bento box

'Like a schoolgirl!' the group sputtered in their thoughts, 'Our Symbol of Peace here!'

The midori rider wondered why All Might called him out all of sudden. Maybe it has to do with One for All? Or maybe he wants the quirk back? Or could he want to get to know me? He doesn't know the answer, he has to take the chance, "Sure!" he smiled, "It's not everyday that the Symbol of Peace asked me to have lunch!"

"Excellent! Meet me at the teacher's lounge!" He sped off leaving a dust cloud behind. Izuku followed him while the group just accepted it and headed off for lunch.

_**In the Teacher's Lounge**_

The two sat across each other, neither uttering a single sound, just taking small bites of their lunch, which was provided by All Might since well he doesn't have much of a stomach to eat much. Izuku felt uneasy since he hadn't spoken to his idol since Midori took his quirk. What is there to start the conversation!? Then in his pocket, MIdori sprung out of it, yawning. The little device looked at the two, "Uh hello?"

"Midori! What the hell happened to you yesterday!?" his partner asked,

"Oh I needed a nap, so I stay in driver mode to sleep"

"You can sleep!?"

"I am sentient, so why not?" All Might cleared his throat that caught their attention, "Oh Hi All Might! You look better than most days!"

"Thank you, Midori" he sipped his tea, "Glad that you broke the silence. There's something we need to talk about"

"Oh? Does it have to do with One for All?" All Might nodded,

"I wonder how are you and Izuku are progressing with it"

Izuku spoke, "So far we made my body more suitable to not be dependent on my rider form. So far that is all we did. Sorry if doesn't help"

The retired hero shakes his head, "No need to apologise. I am just curious about the both of you. You've made quite a name in the news lately" he chuckled, the duo smiled.

"I'm sorry that you had to retire" Izuku said, "Now the whole world know your secret form, but I am glad that they don't know about One for All"

"It is fine, Young Midoriya. I am glad that it went to the public, maybe it will teach everyone that I will no longer be around to fight their battles. It reminded me that I am only human, my time as their hero is running out. You and Midori, are the ninth holders of my quirk! I want you two to be the next symbol of hope!" he exclaimed,

"Wow, that is some expectation from the Symbol of Peace" Midori said, "But don't worry! We are planning to do that!" All Might grinned at the device's words, "As Kamen Rider Deku, we will be the next Symbol to everyone!"

**Omake**

Percy began his walk from the convenience store with a bag full of food in one hand and his phone in the other. He stopped to see his classmate, Ochako Uraraka. Normally he would ignore her after being one of them who don't believe in him or Izuku to be in the hero course. But seeing her looking hungry while looking through a small coin purse. At first he thought the girl would have enough but noticing her phone looking a few centuries back and some old wear on his casual clothes, he knew something about the girl. He walked towards her, "Oi Uraraka!"

She turned her attention to Percy, "Oh Pendragon…." he offered her a few onigiris and a can of soda to her, "Huh?" She was surprise by the sight of food,

"Wanna eat?" He asked. Soon the two are sitting next to each other at the bench, "So you want to be a hero for money?"

After finishing the first onigiri, she responded, "Y-Yeah. I just want my parents to live without any trouble" she looked down in shame, "Sorry about the other day….I am sure you have a better reason for your choice of being a hero. While mine is scummy…."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to take care of your family" he said, then handed her a few bills of money, "My dad would love to hire you in his agency. Your quirk is great for rescue and support." Her eyes widen and her throat choking a bit in sadness when she looks at the money that her classmate gave her. 50,000 Yen! Enough to keep her fed for an entire month! She wanted to returned it to him because it feels wrong to be begging or mooching off of someone that she insulted,

"I-I can't accept it" she handed the money back to him, but he refused,

"My dad told me about his times at the Reservation and how often money became tight. I remember an old friend of his always gathering unwanted food and taking it home with him. He told me that generosity is one of the four directions of life" he smiled at her, "Besides I am from a rich family anyway! So don't be afraid to ask, okay!" he felt a strong hug from Uraraka and tears soaking into his shirt. Life can be full of unfortunate events, but sometimes a new path is made when the right people make it.

**A/N: Finally. Sorry if this is filler but I am currently wanting to go to the USJ Arc while also finishing up filler in Timeless Heroes, stay tuned for that! Also I want to do something about All Might and Izuku's relationship since he isn't much in it as it was in the canon. And I want to develop more positivity between the quirkless riders and Class 1-A. I hope you guys like this chapter and stay for the long awaited USJ and the League of Villains!**


	8. Brothers in Arms

Izuku Midorya thought he was going to enjoy a nice day of rescue training but soon enough villains came and fuck shit up. The League of Villains they call themselves, sounds generic as hell. But a familiar brand is a good brand. They came in and claimed that this will be All Might's resting place, not only that but they brought a bunch of villains as an army to a class of 21 students and a few teachers and two civilians!

The hand villain spoke, "A Kamen Rider, huh? No matter. Our test subjects should handle him" A few men in bandages put on strange belts and put on an arm brace. They look like they have been through hell all malnourished and beaten like it was in an underground fight for survival. Max gasp in shock like he knew what they are or possibly what they are using,

"Amazon!" Both of them yelled, turning into armor beasts, both of them have black armor with maroon stripes and reptilian like helmeted masks with deep violet compound eyes and jagged mouths,

"Meet my servants, The Beta Amazons! Now feast on your prey!" The obedient monsters charged at the students but the flow of time stopped. And Max walks towards them,

"I thought no one would ever try to make these abominations!" He swings his sword and slashes in anger. Then time resumes and the amazons fall down dead cut in half from the torso from the waist. The students freaked out at the sight of a dead body, except Eri, whose eyes were covered by her Humagear mother. Max turned his attention to Izuku and Percy, "Kill them all"

"Kill what exactly?" Izuku asked,

"The Amazons. KIll them and never hesitate!" He yelled, "Those things are no longer human! The only thing they want now is flesh!" He jumps towards the ground below,

Their homeroom teacher follows the assassin turned hero as well, "Thirteen! Get the kids to safety!"

The rescue teacher nodded to her co-worker and tried to get the students, Izu and Eri out of the building but were blocked by the warp gate villain known as Kurgiri. The villain tried to use his quirk to warp the students into different parts of the building,

"Oh no you won't!" The mido rider yelled, "Rider Javelin Strike!" he throws his halberd at the villain who quickly dodges from it, "Bakugo!"

"Big Bang!" He pulled the pin on his gauntlet and released a strong wave of explosion towards the misty man. His costume was made to store his sweat that contains nitroglycerin. His costume is designed to store any sweat he makes and uses that amount to create bigger one shots. His big explosion made progress on the villain, whose neck piece cracked from the impact, now lying down on the ground. He looks like he can't take anymore damage, so it leads to an opportunity to restian him before he gets help.

Some of the students quickly went over and tried their best to restrain him with Sero's tape. But then two men jumped in front of them. They both are wearing blank masks to cover their identities and business suits, "Brother, what should we do?" one of them said,

"Let's use the gifts that the League gave us" Both of them put on drivers that look more aztec inspired belt buckles,

"AMAZON!" Both of them yelled and transformed,

**ALPHA**

**DELTA**

They look the same as the Beta Amazons but with different color pallets. Alpha have red armor with green stripes and green compound eyes. Delta have white armor with black stripes and blue compound eyes.

"Amazon Rider Alpha"

"Amazon Rider Delta" Delta grabbed Kurogiri and uses a blades whip to grab Percy and takes the rider with him,

"Percy!" Yui yelled, trying to run after them,

"Kodai! We must leave the area if we want to survive!" Iida yelled while doing his expressive hand motion,

"What about Percy!?"

"Pendragon is not worth the effort to sacrifice your life for!" Yui eyes widened hearing him say that, a brother of Ingenium just disregard Percy's life, "He should have learned his place in the world and stayed where he belongs!"

She gritted her teeth and tears flowing out of her eyes, "You bastard!" she tried to punch him but Izuku grabbed her first, "Midoriya! Let me teach that four eye bastard his place!"

"Now is not the time to fight among each other!" Under his helmeted face, he was concern for his rider partner but knowing he'll be alright, "Percy will be okay, just gotta have hope for him"

The angered student took a deep breath and nodded to her friend. Which made the rider relieved that he prevented his classmates from killing one another, but there is still a problem in hand as he turned to see Alpha blocking the doorway, "So much for a show" he calmly walks to Izuku, "Kamen Rider Deku, I heard about you on the news and her exploits" His fists raised up, "Can a hero like you live up to the hype?"

Izuku raised his arms as well, but the UA teacher intervene, "You will not harm my students" she pointed her finger at him, "One step closer and you'll face-" the hero fell to her knees with a huge cut around where her neck is,

"Annoying." His path towards to the Kamen Rider, "Best for you to fight me or everyone around you will die"

"Bring it on" He spoke in a cold voice. Both riders throw their right hooks, taking each other's punches. The remaining students tend to Thirteen while others watch the two riders fight. This is their first time experiencing a villain assault as heroes in training, not civilians. After witnessing the pro heroes doing their job while they witness the action. Seeing their quirkless classmate fighting someone that severely injured their teacher so easily, they can't help but feel fear. They are just fresh out of junior high but now they are already in a life or death situation. Is this what heroes always felt in their battles!?

They have to shake the fear away and take Thirteen's body to medical help. But their fear would bring them to their downfall as more Amazon Betas surrounded them. Hungry they are, they are willing to eat their flesh if they get close. The students know that they have to kill them if they want to survive but the years and knowing that killing is wrong, they don't have the guts to do it.

***BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG***

Shinon entered the fray after a few headshots on the Amazons. She calls her partner, "Let's go, partner!" a scorpion Zector crawled up to her hand and she entered it into her sword, "Henshin!"

**HENSHIN**

She transformed into a rider in bulky copper armor. She slashes her sword at the vital points of the Betas. The sword became more stained and heavy with blood, Shinon swung the blade hard to get the excess blood off. One Amazon leaps over to her but the new rider stuns it with her sword, "Cast Off" she pushes the scorpion tail to the open slot.

**CAST OFF**

The bulky armor pops off and sends the Amazon flying with it, revealing violet armor and a masked helmet with a scorpion motif and green compound eyes.

**CHANGE SCORPION**

"Kamen Rider Sasword is here to take you bastards to hell!" The inhuman beasts charge towards her in a herd of ten bloody hungry Amazons, "Rider Slash" her sword charges up.

**RIDER SLASH**

She held onto the charge as she waited for them to get close. Smirking under her helmet, feeling more energetic with the new power given to her. This is what feeling alive felt, then she is willing to do more of it, "Clock Up!"

**CLOCK UP**

Time stopped for a moment, everyone stayed still in place and the whole area turned grey. Unable to process color due to the high speed that Sasword is going at. She violently slashes her sword at them while screaming out her lungs with each slash.

**CLOCK OVER**

Time resumes and surrounded Sasword is bits and pieces of the Amazon who have fallen to her blade. The rider turned to Izu, "Hey are you Max's wife?"

The Humagear's face heated up literally while cooling down as she took the title with pride, "Yes. I am Izu Tetsuya"

Sasword took a full examination at her and then nodded, "He picked a good wife. Now, tell me how many more of those things are left?"

Izu scans the area for any remaining Amazons, "Only two remain"

"Good, now I'll-" her eyes widened as she felt her energy have been taken away so quickly. On her knees, she held herself as she change back to her regular form, "Sasword must've take a lot of energy from me"

"The Zectors were created to combat quirks, more importantly speed quirks. When you used the Clock Up function which cost you a high amount of energy. Since this is your first time using it, you take the backlash heavily" Izu explained,

"Then who is getting those last two Amazons?" she asked,

"Kamen Rider Deku is facing the Alpha while the other Kamen Rider is taking on Delta. Max is dealing with a different threat. I advise remain still while I make contact with the UA administration"

"It can't be helped. I hope those riders know what they are doing…."

**Percy**

The rider broke free from Delta's grasps, but now he standing before the hand villain and a big bird looking thing, "What the fuck?"

"So you picked a victim, Delta" the hand villain said,

"He is a Kamen Rider. That is my reason, Shiragaki" Delta's whip turned into a sword, "As master said that riders must die"

"Sensei did say that. So go ahead and earn some experience points." Delta slashes his sword towards Percy, who in return, parries the strike with his sword. The knight theme rider kept up to any incoming sword swings, but unknown to him is that his own weapon is fragile compared to the advanced whip blade that Delta uses. The impact from the swords colliding with each other causes her hero's sword to crack. The Kamen Rider just kept fighting back without any restraint for the sword he wields. But soon he felt pain when he started to feel the whipping from the sword whip that Delta carries. Luckily the suit kept him from getting cuts and scars from the razor like pieces of the Amazon's deadly weapon,

"You think a whip can defeat me! It is nothing compared to the scars I carry!" His left arm was wrapped by the whip and the blades were sinked into his arm. He fights through the pain and pulls Delta towards him, "The scars I carry will keep me moving forward!" He slashes his cracked sword at Delta, hoping to kill him. Yet it didn't, it broke. Leaving both riders in a stunned phase, Percy for seeing his personal weapon broken and Delta to be surprised that the sword broke but also relieved that his death had been prevented.

Taking the chance, Delta kick Percy down while his arm is still bind to his weapon, "It seems an easy victory for me" he stomped his foot onto the hero-in-training chest, "I bet your flesh taste good once you're dead." he kept stomping on Percy like an insect, trying to kill him with just simple foot attacks.

The Kamen Rider felt more pain than he thought he could feel today. Feeling his chest is going into the cave then pierce his lungs and killing him. He doesn't want to die, no one does. He had so much to do and people waiting for him at the end of the day. Thinking back, his mind thought about his parents, his friends, and the future he hoped for. But he feared it might not happen because on that day, the pain slowly became numb to him as he felt like dying over and over again. His mind thought of Yui, he thought about that night he told her and her dreams. He thought about how sad she will be once he dies. Thinking about her smile, her soft voice, and her kindness. Part of him cries for her to save him but he doesn't want her to deal with this bastard. He thought back and realized that it is not over! Not by a long shot!

The broken blade he carries, still in his hand, nothing left but the hilt, guard and bottom part of the sword itself. He let go and had his hand grab the sharp part of the sword and use what strength he had left and stab into Delta's right eye. He screamed in pain while struggling to pull it out of his eye. Percy turned back to his civilian form, now holding the remaining parts of his sword and the Heroic Knight Progrise Key, "I refuse to die here! And I refuse to be killed by the likes of you!"

**FORCERISER EVOLVED!**

The broken weapon and driver combined into one. In Percy's eyes, he sees that he finally leveled up, finally he can get a power-up. The driver looked like the Tetsuya Driver, but the base is red and the cover looks like a shield with his sword sticking out of the driver, hiding the main slot to enter his Progrise Key. This is the Saber Driver. Now strapped to his waist, Percy activated his key.

**DEFEND!**

He scans the key over his sword.

**AUTHORIZE**

He inserted the key into the driver. He wanted to say 'Henshin' but he knows this is not the right time.

**RISE THE SWORD! RISE THE SWORD! RISE THE SWORD!**

He pulls the sword out of the driver, the blade comes out brand new. The hilt was royal blue with a white bottom tip. The white guard was collapsible but expanded when pulled out of the driver. And the blade was long and broad with blue outlines, looking like something out of a fantasy book.

**HERO-RISE!**

**THE FUTURE KING IS HERE! HEROIC KNIGHT!**

**The journey of the knight continues….**

Still wearing the same black undersuit, he now bears white armor pieces. The upper torso is covered with a red jewel in the center while the lower where the stomach is has kevlar inbedding in the undersuit. Big white shoulder pads on each arm with armored gauntlets and light blue outlines throughout the piece. And his boots covered all the way over the knee. His masked helmet is black with a crown-like white mask with red compound eyes and a red horn shaped like a sword. His form shines like a spark in the darkness. Percy never felt so happy to see that his work is finally being paid off,

Delta finally pulled the blade out of his eye and looked at the rider, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Kamen Rider Saber! And I will illuminate the darkness!" He charged forward with his new weapon in hand. And then the blades clash, though more in Saber's favor as the advantage of now Delta is blind in one eye. The knight rider kicks the enemy away while letting his left arm be snagged by the whip sword, this time he pulls Delta over and drives his sword into his chest, "Time to finish this!" He pressed his key for a finisher.

**H**

**E**

**R**

**O**

**I**

**C**

**F**

**I**

**N**

**A**

**L**

**E**

**HEROIC FINALE!**

He slash the sword out of Delta. Then the blade charges up and goes downwards from the head to the ground. Amazon Rider Delta now in halves, falls down and explodes in tokusatsu fashion. Saber raises his new sword in victory. Shiragaki is not happy with the outcome,

"You cheat! Earning a Legendary item in the middle of battle!" he yelled, "Nomu! Kill the fucker and destroy that driver!" The big hulking monster walks towards the rider.

Saber readied his sword. But that was stopped by the arrival of his teachers, Reaper uses his rider kick to push Nomu out of the way while Aizawa goes after Shiragaki. The senior rider spoke to Saber while fighting, "Glad you managed to level up, but how about you help us take these fuckers down!"

"Yes sir!" He goes over to join Reaper, "We hack and slash this turkey, right?"

"Yeah!" His stomach growls, "Dammit, now I am hungry for turkey!" Both riders swing their bladed weapons at the Nomu. Each cut and slice was nothing to the abomination, but they still keep attacking. It was creepy for them because it felt no pain nor did it show signs of stumbling back and it had a cold aura. Like a corpse. Max suddenly became aggressive, his sword kept making heavy blows to that beast's body. But each hit absorbed and the cuts were none existent. Soon their attention turned to a laughing Shiragaki,

"Your attacks are useless! Nomu has shock absorption and hyper regeneration! Nothing can stop him! Not even All Might!" He boasted but all that Max could think of putting things together,

'Hyper Regeneration? That's a rare quirk. Only one I know has it and…." His mind suddenly stopped, thinking about the pieces of this morbid puzzle, 'No…." Nomu walked towards Max, but Aizawa got in the way to protect Max, not knowing why he stopped moving.

"_Max….take care of our little girl" the image of a woman about his age handing their baby daughter, Eri to him, "Our daughter may not remember me, but let the right ones in to her life" she smiled at a distraught Max as he held on to her hand,_

"_Komi…." he was holding back from crying, "Please don't go…."_

_She smiles warmly and wipes his tears away, "I love you, Max." then the next sound he heard was the heart monitor._

During his trance, Aizawa was beaten heavily but still kept going, trying to restrain the beast. Yet his capture weapon is torn to shreds and his right arm is broken when it twisted his arm like a toy. Breathing heavily, he yelled to Percy, "Pendragon! Do you best to help!" He quickly jumps over to Shiragaki to keep him from using his quirk on Max. But the walking corpse slowly goes to Max and ready to slam it's hulking arms onto the Kamen Rider,

"Max!" Percy pushes his comrade away from the attack of the Nomu, taking the hit. His body hit a nearby wall then landed on the ground. Reaper looked in horror then it turned into anger. Gripping his weapon while it changed shapes into a scythe, walking towards the Nomu with every inch of malice he holds,

"The World!" Time stops and the hero runs forward, "You will walk no more! You fucking atrocity against humanity!" Screaming and slashing away with every bit of strength. His emotions took full course as he kept slaughtering the walking corpse into a bloody mess, "Time restarts." The moment he said that. It exploded into a bloody mess, no amount of regeneration could fix that as there was nothing to regenerate from.

The head villain threw a tantrum as he threw a heavily injured Aizawa to the ground, "What!? NO! NO! NO! Nomu supposed to be fighting All Might! Not some punk with a sword!" He looked at Reaper, "I am killing you first!"

"Good, I have some questions for you to answer" His scythe turned back to sword mode, "I'll be sure to make you bleed slowly!"

**Izuku**

"I gotta say, boy. You certainly put up a good fight" Alpha proudly said,

"Flattery won't save you from trouble" Deku said, throwing his next punch to the Amazon,

Alpha grabbed his fist and pushed it back to him, "Come on. Why do we have to be enemies?"

"Because you're the villain and have been trying to kill us now!"

The advanced Amazon laughed, "You got a point here. But do you know why I became a villain?" he gets no answer from Deku as he was confused, "No answer? Well I'll you anyway. I am quirkless."

The hero-in-training eyes widen, "W-What?"

"I was discriminated against for being born with something that I had no control over. Kids picked on me. Teachers treated me no lower than a cockroach. Parents abuse me till blood is on their hands. And no hero would bother to save me. All because I couldn't grow an extra limp or stretch my eyes out of my sockets," Seeing that Deku haven;t moved an inch, he knows that he has his undivided attention, "I saw the news for your debut. How you were quirkless yet you saved someone. Then I see more and more of your heroic works. It makes me smile"

"Smiles? Deku asked, "Why?"

"To see that you are taking one for the team. Being a hero that gives hope to all that deserves a shot. But I do have a question for you"  
"What is it?"

"Why bother protecting these people? Why are you protecting the ones who doubt you and ridicule you?" He took steps towards the Kamen Rider, "I remember that boy that was taken by my brother is quirkless too and yet the four eyed douchebag said he should have learned his place. So why are you protecting people like him?"

Deku expression under his mask helmet changed into determination, "Because we be no better than them"

Alpha smirked under his helmet, "You are truly a hero to be recognized." Soon both riders clashed their fists to one another. Two quirkless fighters, each front eh different side of the law, fighting for their survival. The red Amazon tried to slashed Deku with his claws but was countered by the gaia form. Deku uses his hellfire form to burn him but he quickly dodges it, "Now this is a fight!" He pounces on the rider and scratches his helmet then his neck, "Let's see how you can survive this!"

With quick thinking, Deku conjured up his hellfire blade and drove it into Alpha's shoulder. He quickly pulls it out when the villain gets off from him. He changes back into his basic form and punches the villain very fast, giving him no time to react. Midori the device took notice that sparks were discharging off of his partner, 'Could it be?'

Alpha growled and his compound eyes glows very red hot and screams like a demented predator.

**VIOLENT RAGE**

He ran towards Deku and savagely beat him down with his own claws. The Kamen Rider tried to use his arms to block his rampage but then he felt teeth going into his skin. He screamed in agonizing pain, feeling like his arm was going to rip off. Deku punches the beast in the head many times to get him off but the rage is possibly making him immune to his physical attacks. Gritting his teeth, he tries to find new ways to save himself from losing a limb. He prayed that someone would come to his aid.

"METEOR STRIKE!" Giant pieces of nuts and bolts hit Alpha from above, "Uraraka! Now!" Yui handed her classmate a ball. The gravity user made it weightless and threw it towards the Amazon, but not before Yui made one last touch to make it big as a boulder.

The villain looks ahead and sees that ball coming towards him. He made a quick getaway and headed towards his boss very stealthy. Deku changed back into Izuku, he breathed heavily and held his now bleeding arm. The two girls helped him up and ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his arm while putting pressure on it. He thanked the both of them and joined the rest of their classmates at the entrance, but suddenly he saw something going on. Yui looks over and goes into shock, "Percy!"

Saber got in between Reaper and Shiragaki, but his left arm is decaying quickly. Reaper was stunned out of his rage to see the son of his friend doing this to himself, "Percy! What the fuck!?"

"Can't let you die when Eri needs you the most!" the fingers crumbled into dust, "Your emotions will be your undoing, but thats why I am here for you!" the palm and thumb were gone, "But don't worry about me, I have my ways!" using his free arm, he cuts off his arm from the elbow down, before it spreads to his body. With this much pain going through his body, he changed back to Percy. The villain looked in confusion and shock,

"What the hell are you!?"

"I…" He looked at the hand villain, "I AM KAMEN RIDER SABER! AND I WILL ILLUMINATE THE DARKNESS!"

"Then illuminate this!" He was going to put his hand on the fallen boy's face but a few bullets went into his hand instead. The villain held his hand and looked into the distance and saw that the UA staff had arrived. Annoyed and pissed off, he goes to Kurogiri, who has recently regained consciousness. He also sees Alpha have returned, "It seems we should get out before it gets worse. Kurogiri, warp us out of here." Obeying his command, the warp user escapes with the remaining villains.

Reaper turned back to Max and he held Percy in his arms, "I'm sorry." he cried a bit into him. Soon Yui came running towards the two and held onto her friend,

"Percy." Her tears soaked into his hero costume. The rest of their group and Ochako huddled around and held on to the fallen knight, who in return smiled so weakly. Some are keeping his arm tight to prevent anymore bleeding while some lifted him off the ground and carried his limp body to the paramedics.

Soon after the police took statements from the students, staff, and civilians. Max explained that none of the students killed any of the grunts and took credit for killing of the their elites and the Nomu, keeping some of them from getting into trouble for self-defence murder. Shinon left when the police arrived, assassins must not be seen by the law. Thirteen and Aizawa were carried into the first ambulance for their injuries. Percy soon joined into the second along with Izuku, who may not be heavily injured but still need to have his arm checked out. The students returned to UA with parents waiting. The known friend group have kept an eye on Yui, who is distraught and angry at the strict class student. Lord knows that they need another classmate in the hospital.

The day would've been great with bonds to be made or lessons learned. But no, villains decided to attack and turned that day into a nightmare which will be known as the 'USJ Incident'.

**A/N: Wow, glad to finally get that done. So again before you grab your pitchforks and torches over how I wrote Iida. This is a different Iida as much it's a different MHA. We have a nice Bakugo, a class full of closed minded students, a different entrance exam and a different history. Besides I am not the only one who does stuff like this. Anyway Percy's new rider form is mostly based on Blaster Blade from Cardfight! Vanguard because of a tweet over what the actual Kamen Rider Saber would look like. I turned the joke into a rider because I love the design of Blaster Blade and the idea of a sword being part of the driver. Also what's funny is after writing Percy's big transformation, they released the trailer and toy commercial of Saber. So stay tuned for next chapter for the aftermath. **


	9. Aftermath

**Before we can start this aftermath, I want to thank my fellow authors for their permission (except Ten-Faced Paladin, not mad. Couldn't be able to get a word back from him. But still a thank you nonetheless). I do not own Kamen Rider or My Hero Academia, they are owned by Toei and Kohei Hirokoshi respectively. Characters and story from Knights of the Otherworld is owned by Ten-Faced Paladin. Characters from Remnant's Climax Heroes are owned by Gundam-Knight-Chris. Story from Hero of Peace and Love is owned by AssassinRider2.**

Tomura Shigaraki was not happy with the failure. Once he returned to base, he quickly grabbed a bottle and drink it heavily, "Fucking Kamen Riders! They ruin everything!" More alcohol went down his throat while the warp gate user tended to his own wounds. Alpha sits at a table with an amused look under his helmet. Then the television light up and showed nothing but static,

"How did the mission go, Tomura?" a deep voice asked,

"The fucking Kamen Riders stopped us! You never told us that riders are in the school!" he yelled at the screen, "One killed my Nomu till there was nothing left of it and the other killed Delta!"

"Riders? There two of them?' the voice asked,

"No. Three" Alpha chimed in, "Kamen Rider Deku. He was almost defeated but I let my guard down when he had some trusting friends." He changed back to his hidden civilian form and took off his mask, revealing his rough facial hair and messy hair with a some yellow highlights,

"What do you know about the riders, Takayama Jin?"

"The Deku is quirkless" he said, which surprises everyone in the bar, "So is his friend Saber. I heard one of the kids suggesting that they should abandon him after Delta took him. Two quirkless heroes in training. Now that is something" he smiled to himself. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel in his mind, "I guess this world so far have something worth not burning"

Tomura growled at his follower, "Don't you dare join those fuckers!"

Jin looks at Tomura in a bored expression "Who said I am. I was just happy to find someone a bit worthy to fight." He got up and walked out of the bar, "Besides, what is the point of victory if we don't have challenges." He left,

"If that bastard weren't one of our heavy hitters then I would have turned him into dust!" the hand villain muttered under his breath,

"He is right, Tomura," the voice said, "Where is the fun when society doesn't see their last line of hope in shambles?"

"Sensei, you could be right. But I still don't trust him…"

"Don't worry. You two will see eye to eye soon enough."

**The Bruised Blossom**

A coffee shop in the eyes of the public, but under the surface a place where hired mercs get their contracts. Shinon arrived at the shop and met with a few eyes. The Sasword zecter crawled out of her bag and landed on one of the tables, "I can explained" she said,

"Did you manage to leave before they asked questions?" a woman said, with pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair. Her hair is long, and worn tied at the end, with bangs kept in place by a black, spiked hairband. Her horns are white and jagged, the former trait showing her incredibly old age. She has narrow eyes, underneath her left eye is a mole. She wears a black suit with a red collared shirt underneath, complete with white gloves, a black tie and her Sigil on her lapel,

"Yes boss. I left before the pro heroes saw me. Can't say anything about the students though" the blue haired girl answered,

"Did you see him?" she asked again,

"No. But I did see his wife and daughter" This made her fall from an idle smile to a sad frown, "I think before I left. She gave me this picture." She slid the photo towards her boss. When she grabbed it, she felt an ache in her heart. All she see is a picture of a happy family,

"If he hadn't left, then I would have a chance" she softly whispered, then hear chuckling,

"Still holding on to old feelings, Lucifer?" a boy with brown hair in a style of a caesar haircut, wearing a grey jacket under a blue t-shirt with black pants and brown boots,

"Shut up, Cody" she growled at him, "Show some respect to your employer!"

Cody backed up with his hands raised to his chest, "Easy, Luci. i was just playing. But you know we all miss Max. But we have to face the fact that we cannot be noticed. Especially those hound dogs we call the media"

"Dammit, I hate it when your right!" she yelled, "But this isn't fair….all those heroes just want us gone even though they can stoop so damn low!"

"Aye, maybe one day we cannot be assassins and be heroes so we don't have to kill sickos for money so we don't go hungry at night" Cody then pulls out a large bundle of money, "Also here is the money I collected from our contract. She really wanted that guy dead." Lucifer takes the money and Cody his cut of the commission.

Then entered the shop were a couple, a man who has red skin with white freckles on his cheeks. His white pointy hair leads up to his curvy black and white striped horns. He also has yellow sclera with what seems to be no irises and only slit pupils. Moxxie has a long red thin tail with a quadrilateral barb at the end, as well as lanky digitigrade legs ending in what appears to be cloven red hooves, reminiscent of outfit consists of a black coat with red buttons and white cuffs, black pants a white shirt that has a black turtleneck, a large red bow-tie, and fingerless gloves.

Next to him is a red skinned woman with a long, demonic tail with white markings. She has eyes made up of yellow scleras and black pupils. She has long black eyelashes that extend beyond the sides of her hair. She has two black horns with three thin white stripes and greyish-black hair with a white splotch in the center and bangs that cover half of her right horn. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek and a gap between her front teeth. Her attire consists of black lipstick, a simple black choker, a cold-shoulder black crop top with gold buttons where the straps at the top meet the torso piece, torn black pants, fingerless black gloves, and black footwear that does not cover her hoof-like toes.

Both of them have bits of blood on their bodies. Cody smirked, "It seemed you two have a good time with your contract"

"You know it, Cody!" the woman said, "Moxxie really loosen my feathers when he shot the pedo in the fucking head!" she rubbed the man's face so smoothly as she is aroused,

"MIllie, please. Not in front of our boss or co-workers" Moxxie said to her, she pouted but then placed another large stack of money on the counter. Their boss did the same for them as she did for Cody,

"Hmmm we're missing two more" Lucifer said, then came another woman, who has pale skin, white short hair and red eyes. She also has a pair of black short horns and a devil tail to imply her species. Her mouth is drawn in a form that implies she has sharper teeth than others. She wears a red working shirt with sleeves folded just below her elbows, with a buttoned black vest on top. She also wears long working pants and three black bracelets on each wrist. She reeks of alcohol. She slams the large stack of cash on the counter then Lucifer takes and pays her cut, "Did you raid the contract's liquor cabinet?"

"Don't ask questions that you know the answer to" she said as she pull out a bottle of vodka from her vest,

"Whatever makes you happy, Malina," Lucifer said, she puts the money into the safe under the counter, "Hmmm has anyone contacted Sparda?" she asked her employees, but with answers leading to no,

"Is he still busy with that contract?" Shinon asked,  
"Possibly, a whole lot of families paid him good money for the hero killer's head" Cody responded,

"Glad we aren;t taking that contract" Moxxie said, "We may be good assassins but I don't think any of us can handle someone like him"

"Plus with his quirk, we might not even make it alive either" Millie added,

"That bastard owed me a bottle!" Malina yelled while drowning in her booze, "I am still shocked that no villain dared to ask us to kill their targets"

"We have rules. We only accept contracts from civilians. No heroes or villains allowed." Lucifer reminded her, "It's bad enough Max almost expose his secret"

"Still pinning for the boy, Luci?" the alcoholic assassin said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"We all miss Max, Luci. It's just that we have to move on" Millie told her,

"At least he left something to remember him by" Moxxie said while pointing at the sword that is on plaque near the counter wall,

"I just…" She sighs, "Well good job everyone. I'll let you all know if we have new contracts." She turned around and headed upstairs of the building. Leaving her comrades to worry about her.

**At the Hospital**

Percy wakes up and groans. His vision is blurry but regained it soon. Noticed the blank walls and television mounted on the wall, "Well I am not dead. But…" he looks over to where his left arm used to be, well he cut his arm off where the elbow is connected but at least he is right handed. He laughed at it a bit and sank his head into his pillow. He looked at the clock and see it is around noon and he now realized how hungry he is, "Damn, I would go for a burger right now" he said,

Then the door opened and Max came out with a bag from McDonalds, "I heard someone is hungry?" he said in a cheery tone,

"Damn that worked!" He looks at the sky, "And I wished for a girl in my hospital bed too!"

Then came Yui, who ran towards him and hugged him as she entered his bed, "Oh my god!" He asks again, "And a million dollars!" then nothing happened, which was alright for the foriegn boy, "Oh well, I can settle with food and Yui"

"I oughta smack you right now for the dumbest things you did at USJ, but you suffered enough" Yui said, she held onto him,

Max clears his throat, "Well as much as I want to leave you two to finally make out but I am here to inform you, Percy, that a prosthetic arm is already made for you. So your surgery is within the next day"

"Sweet, so am I going to have a cool robot arm?"

"You damn right you're going to have a robot arm" Max assured him, "It will double as your holder for your Progrise Keys and weapon. But it will take some time for you to get used it but I can assure you that you'll be fine by the Sports Festival"

"Nice," Percy said, and his attention turned towards the burgers, "So…."

"Here" he throws the bag to his friend, who then starts eating them. Cheap processed food makes the one arm boy happy, it might mess his stomach up but hey he's hungry as hell. Soon the boy stopped eating and looked at Max, who looks solemn for the moment,

"Max, what happened back at USJ?" he asked, "You went blank while that beast tried to kill you" his heart started racing, thinking of an angry Max,

"I guess I owed you an explanation after you saved my life" he softly smiles, "Yui, if you wish to stay, you can. I guess if your dating my friend, you may" this made the girl blushed. Max chuckled at her expense before he continued, "You know how kids work, right? A man and a woman-"

"Yeah, we know." Percy answered,

"As you know, Eri didn't grow up with her biological mother. She died two years after Eri was born. Her name was Komi Kasturagi, her quirk is rather a rare one. She had hyper regeneration, she was an only child of parents that died of a virus that slowly killed them when a villain dropped a bomb on a village that created a flesh earring virus. What we didn't know is that she had the virus as well but her quirk kept her alive for many years. We met at a festival" He looked out the window with a happy daze on his face, "She wore a very beautiful kimono, and my grandfather took her in as one of our own. We went to school together, then hang out with each other, and then we fell in love" He slowly teared up in happiness, "And as horny teenagers, we made love though she was three years older than me, but fuck it I loved her and she loved me….Soon nine months later, Eri came to our lives and we never been happier"

The two students stayed silent, as much as they wanted to feel happy for him, but knowing what happened to Eri's mother, they couldn't help wanting to cry for him. Percy spoke up, "What happened to her?"

"One day, I had a call from the hospital and I never noticed but her quirk was taken. The virus finally made her time limited. Soon after 2 weeks, my grandfather and I prepared a funeral for her. Eri was so young, she didn't even remember her own mother. Which was for the best, no child should know about something grim so young…"

Yui asked, "What did you do after?" after meeting Shinon at USJ, she wanted to know about that,

"I took Eri and left Tokyo, to leave the painful memory that I was forced to remember. I soon met a new friend, then taught me the ways of the shinobi. Then I joined **them**. They were like a family to me. I was an assassin known as Red Death. The scum of the earth feared me. And many heroes envied me. Many villains want me." His voice sounded so evil yet there is sadness. It soon went away, "I left the league once I discovered what I could do with my life and I wanted Eri to live a better life than me. My friends had an understanding and let me go. And you know the rest"

"Humagears went into production and you step up as president" Percy responded,

"Righto. I miss them though and wished to see them again" Max sighed happily, "You kids are so lucky to have it all and I truly envied you both"

"But Max, you will always be our friend" the girl said to the young CEO, "You're much as family as we are to you"

He smiled, "Well thanks. I'll be sure to support you two to get married" he laughed as he left.

Percy also laughed, "Man, he is crazy as he is deadly. Can you believe that?"

The size manipulating girl blushed and looked away from her friend, "Though would you?" she asked,

"Huh?" He then felt her lips on his lips. His eyes widened and moaned into it and breathed heavily when he could breathe again, "Wow. That was….awesome!"

"Percy, do you want to do a trial run?" Yui asked again,

"What do you mean by a trial run?" He wondered by that, though growing up quirkless doesn't give romantic options,

"Go on a date once the Sports Festival is over? To see if we are….compatible?"

It took the boy a while to think about it, he likes her but wonders if it is the best time. But screw it, life put him down like a child, "Yeah, I would like that." He smiled at her.

**With Max**

Max journey home. He wondered where the league went since Shinon had dropped by, 'Man I wonder how Luci is doing? And I wonder if Moxxie popped the question to Millie? Is Malina still drinking? I wonder if Cody is still practicing his sword skills?'

"Kamen Rider Reaper. You seemed to have quite a history that your grandfather had told me" a man in a black sports jacket came walking towards Max, he took a picture in the process,

"Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade. I wonder when you showed up. Now what brings you here to this world?" he asked the rider,

"It is time to claim your second inheritance from Zi-O." A blurry wall claimed the both of them.

**RIDER WORLD #38**

Max and Tsukasa entered a school, where they saw everyone looked they're in a fairy tale, "Tsukasa, what is going on?"

"This is one of the rider worlds created by Ohma Zi-O. When he changed the course of history, he spread the heroics and horrors towards the multiverse." He said, he pointed at the people running away, "Some worlds have specific riders," Two boys entered the fight, they put on their V-Buckles and pulled out their decks, "Henshin!" they transformed into Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight, "In this world, the descendants of the knights of the round table entered a world full of descendants of fairy tale characters. The knights became the Kamen Riders from Ryuki, except there is no rider war between them. Just between another group of rogue knights." Soon a wall enveloped them again.

**RIDER WORLD #56736**

The two riders entered the secret based of Team JOKR, "Where the hell are we?" Max asked,

"The base of Team JOKR, this makes Sento's bas look like an apartment" Tsukasa responded, then noticed the team leader, Aaron Jaeger entered and see the two,

"How did you-"

"Sorry, but we were just passing by" Tsukasa cuts him off, "Just to let you know that he is from the My Hero Academia world, also he is a Kamen Rider"

"Kamen Rider Reaper at your service, but you can call me Max" Max offered his hand, which Arron shakes,

"Man, Orion would love to see that world in his eyes" Aaron said, "Is there any chance we can come to your world?"

"I don't know. I am just learning the basics here of crossing worlds?" Max responded, wondering what it be like for these guys to crossover,

**[A/N: That will be depending on Gundam-Knight Chris. This is just a cameo.]**

"Alright, but man we could use some help here in Remnant"

"Sorry about that" he sheepily said, "Well we'll be on our way"

"May we meet again." Aaron said while turning his back. Then both visiting riders go to the moving wall and head to the next world.

**RIDER WORLD #146**

The two arrived at the base of Kiryu Sento, "Tsukasa, are we in Build's world?"

"A variant of it" he replied, "This is Build mixed with the MHA world"

"HUH?" Then they hear someone coming downstairs, it was Sento, who recently in solemn from recent events, Max noticed Tsukasa had hidden, leaving him to be seen. When the sad scientist sees the reaper rider, he angrily goes to him, "Who are you? Did Bloodstalk send you!?"

Max waves his hands in defense, "NO! NO! NO! I am an ally of justice!" He explained, "A hero from a different dimension"

Sento scoffed, "Why should I believe you?" Max showed him his belt and Progrise key,

"You never seen these before, right?" the genius nodded, "Well it sounds crazy, but the multiverse theory isn't a theory. It real as me" He proceeds to tell him the history of his world and what happened to the Kamen Riders there,

Sento had a hard time digesting it but realized that this could be a breakthrough, "Could you help me and stop him?" he asked,

"Sorry but something tells me that this is your journey" Max said to him but patted his back, "But I know you will succeed in your endeavors. So have some faith in yourself and let your friends help you heal. They are much of a family to you as you are to them." He smiled at the boy his grandfather spoke of, knowing full well that Sento will be a great hero,

Sento still feels down but understands it, "Thank you Max. Maybe in the future we will meet again"

**[A/N: This depends on AssassinRider 2, also read his story. It's very good]**

"And remember us riders got your back!" Then the wall enveloped him, leaving no trace of him.

The genius inventor sighed and left the base, "Kamen Rider Multiverse…. I wonder what other worlds are like."

**A/N: Well Max discovered the Multiverse and is going to learn how to cross worlds. Where will he go next? Well this where Max will meet a certain group soon. Also why so many characters from different fandoms? Well let's say I have been studying certain shows and video games. Plus I like mixing things up to make the perfect BBQ sauce.**

**Next chapter, the students prepare for the Sport's Festival and how is Izuku holding up with the aftermath of USJ? Stay tuned.**

**In all seriousness, things will get slow as next monday I am moving back to college. That and I am helping my buddy Riazer with his work. So I will try to finish some things, hopefully. **


End file.
